Prophecy
by laumirot
Summary: One day he found a second prophecy that promises him a better future. is he going to to this chance to change his life?
1. The new girl

I do not own Harry Potter

This story start different and it ended like this. I hope you like it.

Her POV

The last month was difficult, I was starting my sixth year of school and the war was not over. During the summer, my parents told me I was adopted and my biological mother was a witch. They said she asked them not to tell me the true but they could see that having them as my parents was dangerous for me. I went to the ministry and I found out I had a brother alive: Severus Snape!

I sent him an owl asking for a meeting, telling him I had some news that could be dangerous for him. He replied he had ten minutes to give me and I was outside his classroom trying to be brave and knock the door. He opened the door and glared at me.

"Miss Granger, I don't have my entire day available for you so enter and speak fast." He snapped at me

I entered and I followed him to his office. We sat on the chairs and he looked at me waiting for my explanations. I just opened my bag and I gave him the certificated I got from the ministry.

"How?" he asked

"I don't know, my parents just told I was adopted and that mother was a witch, I went to the ministry and they gave me this." I said

"I don't remember my mother pregnant, she was ill the last time I saw her and she died in on the summer after I finished school. I was starting my apprenticeship on potions so I did not come back to my house. I only got a message from my father telling me she died but he never wanted to tell me why." Snape said

"I learned that she had me on the orphanage and left them telling that his husband could kill me as he did not want a child, that his first born suffered enough to have a second child going through the same thing." I said closing my eyes. "The ministry employee told me I had some glamour on me that only you could take off."

"Yes, I can try if you want but they will know that you are my sister. They can be disagreeable with you." Snape said.

"Professor, I'm the 'know it all', the ice Gryffindor princess and a bushy hairy witch. They are already disagreeable with me, only Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville are my friends." I said

"Ok, we will try this. Do you have plans for today?" Snape asked.

"No, I just hoped you would like to speak with me." I said blushing

"Ah, my sister is a Gryffindor! I will have to live with it. We will go to see the headmaster. Where are you staying?" Snape asked

"Well I rented a room in Hogsmeade. The Granger told me to take all my things with me as she is pregnant and she wanted to prepare a nursery." I said softly.

"They told you to leave like this?" he asked confused and I nodded.

I was looking down and I did not see him approaching me and I felt his arms around me holding me close to him.

"I'm here now, I always wanted to have a family and I could be that for you if you want." He said and I nodded. "Come let's go speak with Albus.

We walk in silence until we arrive to Dumbledore office. He knocked the door and we entered.

"Miss Granger, Severus, how can I help you, sit down please." Dumbledore said, "Do you want some tea?"

"Albus, Miss Granger, came to my office and gave me this certificate; you will understand everything when you'll read it." Snape said and gave the paper to the headmaster.

"Severus! Is this possible?" Dumbledore asked

"I wanted to be our witness when I take off the wards from the adoption system." Snape said, "after that she will be officially a member of the Snape line. And therefore a pure blood."

"I would do that, do you need me to say the spell?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, we have to say it. Please stand up near me." He said and I was near him when he took my hand. We need to say this together 'revelationem consanguinitatis propinquitate iungantur' and the glamour will be off."

I looked into his black eyes and I could see the hope inside. This dark wizard was longing to have a family. I nodded and we stated to chant together.

"revelationem consanguinitatis propinquitate iungantur" we said and I felt a strong magic on my body changing it. It was painful and I fell into my knees.

"Hermione" I heard him screaming.

I could not breathe and I felt my head spinning. After some minutes, I was better and I sat looking around. I stood up and I realize I was taller. He looked at me smiling and showed me a mirror.

I was taller, slender, my hair was black and straight and I have the lost stunning black eyes similar to his. I turned around and I saw them smiling softly.

"What now?" I asked in a very sexy voice.

"We have to wait for the letter of the ministry telling you your change of status." Dumbledore said and an owl arrived. "Yes, they are fast."

Severus opened the letter and smiled softly.

' _Lord Snape,_

 _We confirm the identity of you Sister Hermione Eileen Snape after you proceed to the annulation of the glamour she was wearing as the result of her adoption._

 _She will have her name change in all her papers and from this moment, she is on your charge until she will be on age or married._

 _We hope the best for you and your sister_

 _Teresa Logan_

 _Head of department_

 _Family and adoption_

 _Ministry of the Magic.'_

"So, little sister, what do you want to do today?" Snape asked

Professor, where I'm going to live now? I have a month until the beginning of the next term." I asked

"Severus, you can call me Severus. You will live with me in my quarters. Albus, how are we going to do with the order and the dark lord? He will want to see her." Severus said

"Yes, he will want to see your little sister. You will have to inform him as soon as possible. Hermione, you will have to help your brother with his spy job. Severus, I know you don't like this but he will not give you a choice with this. He will want her by his side. She is the brightest witch of this age after all." Dumbledore said

"Professor Dumbledore, I learned oclumency and legilimens during the last year; this will help us." I said

"Call me Albus dear, yes this will help." Albus said, "as you remember we have an order meeting tonight, we will tell them what happened. Hermione, we will help you deal with this if one of them is not happy."

"I will have to present you to the Malfoy as my sister to prevent the brat to bother you." Severus said. "We can go to their manor after the meeting."

"Yes, I will do as you said. Can we go to pick up my things from the little hostel?" I asked

"I already asked the elves to do that and they put your clothes on your new room." Albus said, "You will have to buy new things as you are taller."

We laughed looking my trousers and Severus transfigured them to fit me. We looked at the clock and it was time to go to the headquarters. We flooed to the sitting room and we heard everybody was already on the kitchen. Molly was complaining about us staying at the meeting telling we were to young and Harry told her that if he was old enough to fight, he was old enough to know what happened. We arrive and everybody looked at me.

"Snivellus, did you find a bird?" Sirius asked and Severus growled

"Shut up stupid mutt," he said and leaded me to a chair on the corner.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you know where Hermione is? I tried to floo her to her house and the floo was close." Harry asked and I sighed.

"I have bad news and good news. The Granger told Hermione she was adopted and that they were freeing her from their family. Mrs. Granger is expecting a baby and she needed her room for the nursery. She was living on Hogsmeade until today when she arrived to Hogwarts." Albus said.

"Where is she Albus?" Molly asked

"Well there is a little more to tell. After they told her that, she went to the ministry and she found out that her biological family is alive. She has a brother." Albus said looking at me. "The bird as Sirius called her is our dear Hermione, she is now Hermione Eileen Snape."

"Hermione?" harry said coming next to me. "How did you change so much, you are like Snape now."

"Professor Snape Harry! He is my brother and I had some glamour so we had to put them off to cut off the adoption bond." I said.

I was dizzy, I had a lot of thing on my head today and I needed a break. I felt some strong arms around me and Severus was pulling my head into his chest, comforting me.

"Oh, look at the great bat with his little sister." Sirius said and Remus hit him on his head.

"You ass, this is not easy for her; her family just left her and she is lucky to have Severus by her side." Remus said.

"Now, our problem is that Tom will know about this and he will want to meet her." Albus said

"But why?" Arthur asked

"Because now, the brightest witch of the age is no longer a muggleborn, she is a pureblood coming from one of the oldest families. He will want her by his side and we will not be able to hide her." Albus said

"I will try to protect her as long as I can, she will not be a spy for him he will want her to study her because of her muggle raising." Severus said

"What do you mean?" Remus asked

"I think he will want to see how she could be so intelligent when she only discovered the magical world when she was eleven years old." Severus asked.

"Will you be living here Mione or in the Burrow?" Ron asked me

"No, I will be with my brother, so I'm staying at Hogwarts." I said

We heard a pop and a little elf appeared giving a letter to Severus.

"Master this letter arrive to the manor," the elf said

"Thanks Mindy, go to the manor and prepare the room for my sister, we will be there next weekend." Severus said and the elf left. "Fuck, he sent me his eagle."

"He knows, somebody told him." Albus said, "Can you read the letter?"

"Yes, I will" Severus said

' _Severus,_

 _I heard from my contact on the ministry that you found a little sister and that she is the Hermione Granger, now Hermione Eileen Snape._

 _I want to meet her and I will be waiting for you at my manor for an informal dinner in my chambers._

 _Send me a confirmation as soon as possible._

 _Lord Voldemort.'_

"I thought he could do this, you don't have a choice Severus and you need to take her. She is good protecting her head; I hope he will not to mark her too soon." Albus said and Severus nodded.

"I will send her my answer now and we need to go to the manor fast." Severus said holding me close to him, "sorry sis, I did not want this for you."

"Is ok, I will have you close to me." I said trying to smile.

He left the room and Harry, Ron and Ginny ran near me.

"Mione, how do you feel about this? The great bat! Is he a git with you?" Ron asked

"If being git is to be nice and take care of me, to accept me like his sister and giving me a home, yes he is a git." I said glaring at him

"Wow, you look like him, beautiful but we can see his is you brother and you are taller than me!" harry said.

"you hair is beautiful love and your eyes are stunning." Ginny said

"Love, is he is giving you troubles just tell me and I will protect you" Sirius said coming too close to my taste.

"Sirius Black, I want you far from her, you will not touch her or look at her like she a bird for you collection!" Severus roared, "Come sis, we need to go"

He took my and leaded me to the hearth again. Everybody was staring at us and I wave them goodbye. He took me to Diagon Alley to find a dress for diner. We went to a little store call Portus and an old witch helped me found a nice dress. It was green and silver and was flattering to my new figure. I had new silver heels and I was almost Severus height with them.

"The dark lord is taller than me Hermione." Severus said, "You have my grandmother name, can I call you Mi as we called her?"

"Yes, but I will call you Sev." I said smiling and he chuckled

"I will not be able to scare you next year." Sev said smiling, "I will have to find new punishments for you, maybe send you to visit the mutt."

"Do not dare to do that," I said glaring at him

He told we needed to go to the apothecary and he bought some ingredients that were missing on his storeroom. It was interesting to see the shop and all the things you could find inside. I saw a unicorn corn and he told me it was a fake and that he had one on his private lab. Maybe he would let me brew some potions this year.

An hour later and after leaving all the stuff we bought at his room, he told me we needed to go to the Riddle manor and he apparated with my by his side. The house was big and dark. At the entrance, Wormtail was leering at me and Severus growled at him.

"Do not dare to touch her; I promise you that you will suffer if you do it." Severus said and the rat ran before us to tell his master we were in the manor.

I followed him and we entered a big ballroom with a throne in the middle. He told me we had to wait there until the dark lord would arrive. He came some minutes after and I winced. He skin was translucent and his eye were red; his nose was flat and he looked like a snake.

"Severus, nice to see you. Miss Snape is an honor to see you." The dark lord said taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"My Lord is an honor to be here and present you my sister. I never knew about her and I found her today after her family disowned her." Severus said

"Bad thing, now you have a loyal brother with you and he will take care of you." The dark Lord said

"Thank you My Lord; is an honor to meet you" I said looking down

"hmm, come we will eat in my chambers" he said offering me his arms.

I saw Severus stiffed and I took his arm trying not to wince. We entered to a suite on the top floor and we discovered a very beautiful dining room with a table prepared for three with silver line and white china. The food was already on place, salmon and salad with elven wine.

"Hermione, please sit here," the dark lord said showing me a chair and helping me to sit down. He sat and told us to start eating. "So this year you are starting you sixth year on Hogwarts. How old are you?"

"I'm almost eighteen years old my lord." I said and Severus nodded

"How?" the dark lord asked

"On my third year I used a timer turner to take all the options. Because of this I gained two years." I said

"How many Newts are you preparing?" he wanted to know

"Ok let me see. I'm taking astronomy, charms, DADA, Herbology, history of magic, potions, transfiguration, alchemy, arithmancy, care of magical creatures, ancient runes, magical theory and spell creation." I said counting

"Are you taking thirteen Newts? Are you planning to eat and sleep?" the dark lord laughed.

"I think she does that while she is studding, nobody know how she does this." Severus said. "Last year she was tutoring also some of her classmates."

"Well they needed my help." I said blushing and we ate some minutes in silence.

"So, were are you going to live now?" the dark lord asked

"I will stay at the castle with my brother. We will have the chance to know each other before the rest of the students come back," I said

"Do you have a lot of friends besides the-boy-who-hates-me-so-much?" he said and I choked.

"I have some friends but not a lot. I'm the 'know it all' after all and I spend a lot of time studying on the library for they taste." I said shrugging

"Stupid teenagers." He said, "Come we will take the desert near the fire."

He offered me his arm and lead me to a couch where he sat by my side leaving a chair to Severus. I could see Severus was getting restless and did not how to do to end the questions. The dark lord wanted to know everything about me.

"Tell me which one of all he subjects is you favorite one?" he asked me

"I'm not sure, I love potions and to brew but I love to play with the infinite possibilities that arithmancy can give you." I said and the dark lord nodded.

"I love arithmancy also, I have this book that I finished last night that is very interesting," he said straightening his arm and summoning a book, "maybe you know this."

"This is the endless equation of Standler?" I asked looking at the book and he nodded, "I try to buy this book several times and I never found a copy."

"Really? I found it in the Knockturn _Alley this year. Do you want to read it?" the dark lord asked_

 _"I would love to." I said taking the book on my hands._

 _"Ok, take it with you and we will discussed it next time you come here." The dark lord said and I nodded. "Do you have a familiar?"_

 _"I use to have a half knezzel but he died over the summer." I said softly._

 _"That's sad, I have the same familiar from back to Hogwarts, she is chasing tonight." The dark lord say. "I would love to write to you if you don't mind. My eagle Zeus will carry the letters to you. He is a black, big and like bacon."_

 _"I will take care of him." I said._

 _"Good, it was nice to have you here tonight and I will love to have news from you soon. Severus as always a pleasure." The dark Lord stood up helping me again. "Take you sister to the castle, is late and she need to sleep._

 _He walked us to the entrance, nodded to Severus and kissed my hand again. We walked until the apparition site and we left the manor._

 _"We need to go to see Albus," Severus said walking to his office_

 _The headmaster was waiting with tea and some biscuits for us. He was nervous and served us the drink before sitting down in front of us._

 _"What happened? Did he know about you?" Albus asked_

 _"It was strange, I felt like I was invisible. He asked me some questions but he was playing twenty questions with her. He wanted to know everything about her, her studies, what she likes; even he asked her if she has a familiar and talked about Naguini." Severus said_

 _"Did he asked about you old family?" Albus asked me_

 _"No, he only wanted to know where I would live now" I said_

 _"How was the diner?" Albus asked_

 _"He was charming, he helped to sit down and he sat near me on the couch as we took the desert near the fire." I said_

 _Albus wanted to say something but we heard a knock on the windows and we saw a big black eagle flying outside. Albus opened the window and the eagle come to my side showing me his leg. I took the parcel carefully._

 _"This is Zeus, the dark lord's eagle." Severus said_

 _"Why is he here?" Albus asked._

 _"The dark lord told me he wanted to write to me. I never thought he would do it. I was just about to tell you that. He also lent me this book to read and he want to discuss about it next time I would go to his manor." I said, "Can I have some bacon, he said Zeus love it."_

 _"Yes, I will ask for some from the kitchen while you open your letter." Albus said_

 _I opened the letter and I was blushing as I read it. Severus looked at me confusion on his eyes while Albus gave some bacon to Zeus, who ate and sat on my shoulder. I took him and put him on my lap, he was heavy. He hooted softly and closed is eyes._

 _"I think he is waiting for an answer." Albus said, "Can you read the letter?_

 _"ok, I would love not to but I can see why you want to know about it." I said and I started to read._

 _'Dear Hermione,_

 _It was a pleasure to get to know you and spent some time with you during diner. I hope you don't show this letter to your brother as I would like to have this channel open between us._

 _I know you must be confuse about me writing to you but I heard so much about you from the young Malfoy that I was curious and the change of you status gave me the perfect excuse to meet you._

 _I was fascinated by your intelligence, you remember me myself at your age. Always trying to learn but you are taking more Newts than me. It look so much work to do._

 _I found this equations last year on a travel to Albany and I would like to show you them. They_ are _interesting but for the moment do not show this to anybody as this could make the war more difficult to everybody, many people could die on both sides._

 _Tell me, do you like to eat outside? I was thinking to invite you to a picnic on the manor the day after tomorrow. Just send me your answer with Zeus and I will prepared everything for our meal._

 _Hope you have sweet dreams._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Lord Voldemort.'_

This was strange and flattering at the same time, I did not know what to say and I could see it was the same for them. I looked at Severus and he was confused like me.

"Hermione, what are these equations?" Albus said

"I'm not sure headmaster but I will look at them and I will try to explain what this is about. I don't understand why he doesn't want to show this to anybody" I said "what about his invitation?"

"I'm sorry child but you will have to go, Severus will take you there and he will be there if you need him." Albus said

"Ok, I will answer so Zeus can leave." I move the letter and a little sac fell on the floor. I took it and before I opened, Severus checked it for curses and it was clean. I found a little bracelet made of white gold and emeralds. It look like tiny snaked forming a circle.

"Oh, this is a Slytherin heirloom." Albus said, "Why is he sending you this?

"I told you Albus, he was ignoring me during the diner, he was focused on her. I think she is a mystery to him and he likes to resolve mysteries." Severus said while I write a note thanking for the present and telling him I was looking forward for our picnic.

I put the note on Zeus's leg and he nibbled softly my ear before taking off. Severus looked at me startled and Albus was muttering something.

"Hermione, Zeus usually is a very aggressive eagle. He made this to me last year." Severus said showing me a little scar on one of his fingers. "I was too slow to take the note he was carrying. I never so him like this, sleeping in somebody lap, hooting softly and caressing you."

"You need to be carefully with this, we don't know what he wants with you." Albus said I nodded.

We left Albus and we went to sleep. My room was so beautiful and Severus was a little awkward but he kissed my cheek before leaving me to sleep. I could see he could be a good brother.

I wake up in the morning and took me five minutes to remember where I was. I lost my old family but I have a new one. Severus was waiting for me on t the sitting room and he told me we were eating with the rest of the staff. We will tell them about us during breakfast.

When we entered the hall, they look at us. Only Minerva, Albus and Remus knew about me. The rest of the professors were looking at us confused.

"Everyone, I want to tell you some good news. Our dear Severus found a sister, she was adopted by some muggles who let her move on and she came back to her biological family. Her former name was Hermione Granger; she is called now Hermione Eileen Snape." Albus said and everybody was happy for us.

"well, you are similar on you personality," Madame Pomfrey said, you like to learn, you are smart and wit and you have a fast temper."

"Yes, I know and now she looks like me so not big deal, she is my sister." Severus said helping me with my chair. "She is living with me at the castle as I'm her guardian now."

"If you want I can grade her homework and tests," Remus said and Severus nodded.

"Thank you that will help with the problems." Severus said and the post arrived.

I saw Zeus entering the hall with a big box on his leg. What was he sending me today and why? Zeus put the bow near me and hooted softly asking for some bacon. He ate fast and leave after nibbling my ear again. Severus just looked at me and shook his head.

I looked at the bow and I heard some little noises coming from the inside. Severus looked at the box and told me that it was safe to open it. I did it and I found a very little kitten inside. He was black and had a silver leash on his neck. I took the letter and I read it with Severus reading over my shoulder.

' _Dear Hermione,_

 _May I call you Mia? I like this nickname for you._

 _I was thinking last night about your familiar and I wanted to give you one. I was thinking in sending you a little snake but as a good Gryffindor probably you wouldn' like it and as you don't speak parsel tongue would be difficult to control. Toads are boring and I don't like owls, they smell bad._

 _I found this little one and I though you would like him. His name is Orion but you can change it if you want. I hope he will protect you against disloyal people as he is a full knezzel._

 _I want to ask you what did you do to Zeus? He was hooting happy when he arrived last night and he anxious to leave now to give you this letter._

 _Looking forward to see you tomorrow._

 _Yours,_

 _Lord Voldemort (but you can call me Tom)'_

I was in shock and I could see Severus did not know what to say he passed the letter to Albus who frowned and told me to read the equation as soon as I can.

I took the daily prophet and I sighed, somebody told Rita Skeeter about us so now everybody know about the new pure blood Snape.

Severus was opening a letter from the Malfoy and he told me we were invite to take tea with them. He already told me they were his friends and I would see them often as Draco was his godson. Nice, I have to be nice with the ferret.

I went to my room with Orion and I took the equations trying to read them. They were difficult and some of them were warded with complex charms and would take me some time to read this. I spent all the morning and part of the afternoon to open one of the charms and they were more than twenty. Severus came at 3 pm to tell that we would be leaving for them Malfoy manor in twenty minutes. We used the floo this time and we were on the entrance of the manor where Lucius was waiting for us.

"Severus, nice to see you. Miss Snape a pleasure to meet you." Lucius said, "Severus, when I invited you I did not know he was coming I swear, he arrived ten minutes before. He is on my study while his lunatic eagle is chasing after my little birds now."

"Is ok, do not make a deal over this, we were at his manor yesterday." Severus said and we saw a black eagle flying fast on my direction.

"Severus, he is going to hurt her." Lucius yelled.

"Calm down Lucius and look at this" Severus said.

Zeus was almost by my side when he slowed down and land softly on my shoulder hooting softly and playing with my hair.

"What is going on? This mad eagle almost ate my finger last time he sent me a letter." Lucius said

"Zeus is complete besotted with my sister." Severus said, "Just wait to see the rest."

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked leading us to the tearoom where Narcisa Malfoy was waiting with Draco.

"Granger!" he said sneering at me

"Malfoy; nice to see you too." I said smirking as I felt Severus arms circling my shoulders.

"Draco, did you read the news?" Severus asked

"Godfather? What are you doing hugging Granger?" Draco said looking sick

"I'm holding my sister Draco, she is Hermione Eileen Snape. We found out yesterday, look at her." Severus said

"Ah yes, the hair, the eyes, sorry Snape." Draco told me, "Maybe we can use first names now as we are family?"

"Ok, no problem." I said.

"Godfather, father told you who is in the manor?" Draco said

"Yes, but I told your father everything will be ok." Severus said

We sat and a little elf served tea. We were talking about the new termr when we heard somebody coming.

"Lucius, I don't find the book I want for the equations I need to work out for tomorrow. Can you help me?" the dark lord said entering the room and he froze when he look at me. I could feel the tension on the Malfoy as they did not know how their master would react about me drinking tea on their house.

"Mia! How nice to see you. How is Orion? I hope he did not make a lot of problems for you and I can see Zeus is till mooning over you." The dark lord said sitting next to me shocking everybody. "I was looking for a book for tomorrow as I want to see if we can solve these equations I sent you yesterday."

"My Lord, do you want to drink some tea?" Narcisa asked

"Yes, with two sugar." He said, "I can see you are wearing the little thing I sent you. Do you like it?"

"Is beautiful my lord." I said blushing

"Oh, I thought I told you how to call me?" he said smirking and everybody gasped

"Are you sure?" I asked and they were looking at me as I was mad.

"Yes, I prefer if you do it Mia." Tom said and drink his tea, "So, are you visiting your new family?"

"Yes, Severus told me Draco is his godson and he wants me to have a good relationship with his friends so here we are." I said

"I did not plan to come here but I needed a book for tomorrow so I came to see if Lucius has it on his big library. Would you like to help me search for it?" Tom said standing up and offering me his hand.

"Ok Tom, lead the way" I said taking his hand and shocking everybody again, "by the way Orion is beautiful. Zeus, come boy, we are going to the library."

Sev POV

I was in shock; I never thought he would be like this when people was around us. He told her to call him by his first name, something he forbade us to do. He was ignoring his most loyal followers and he took her to their library to find a book for their equations.

"Severus, can you tell me what is going on?" Lucius asked, "I can understand that she is a pureblood but I never saw him like this before.

"Is worst, we were at his manor yesterday and we ate with him. He ignored me all the time and he only spoke with her. He gave her the book that took him over a year to find and cost a fortune. He sent her a letter inviting her tomorrow for a picnic, give her some equations to solve and a very expensive bracelet Albus told me it belongs to the Slytherin heirlooms." I said, "Last night, he wanted to know everything about her and he asked her about her life studies, what she like if she has a familiar and he was a gentleman with her."

"So, something happened after that?" Draco asked

"This morning he sent her a royal knezzel, a black one with silver eyes. Do you know how much this cost?" I asked and they gasped.

"Be carefully me friend, if I did not knew better I could say he is courting her." Lucius said and I snorted. "Why not? She is a pureblood for an old family, young enough to give him an heir, intelligent and beautiful."

"I don't want to think about my little sister dating him but thanks for your words I will take care from now." I said

"Did you see how Zeus answered to her call; he just followed her as she was his mistress." Draco said

"That is very disturbing. Now, Will you stay for diner?" Narcisa asked.

"Probably, I don't know what he is going to do with Mi." I said and they laughed, "What?"

"I never saw you like this, holding her, using a pet name. Is a good thing for you." Lucius said and I smiled.

"It was nice to found out I have a family and to think that now I can tell her how smart she is." I said, "What are they doing on the library, they spent three hours reading?

Two minutes after I saw them coming into the room with a lot of book on they hands. Well, they were reading after all.

"Lucius, I will take some of you books to my manor, I will give you the back soon." The dark lord said.

"Are you staying to eat with us My lord?" Narcisa asked and he nodded, "good diner will be ready in five minutes. Come this way please."

Draco stood up fast and offered his hand to Mia but the dark lord shook his head and took her hand and lead her to the dining room. Lucius looked at me and smirked, bastard, how will I explain this to Albus?

We spent a good time with them until I saw that Lia was getting tire and I excused ourselves saying we had a very tired day. The Malfoy told us to come soon and the dark lord walked us to the door. I saw him approaching Mia and muttering something to her ear. She blushed and nodded. We would talk with Albus as soon as we arrived to the castle.

Again, the headmaster was waiting for us it tea and cake.

Her POV

We sat near the fire drinking tea and taking about the afternoon on the Malfoy Manor. The Severus told him about what happened before I left the room with Tom and they were looking at me waiting for me to tell them what happened after. I blushed and Severus raised his brow.

"After we left the room, we went to the library where he explain how everything was organized. He told me we needed to look after some books about prophecies and arithmancy to solve the mysteries after them. We sat near the fire reading and talking about what we found." I said, "I asked him why he was so interested about this and he told me that last year when he was in Albany an old seer told him a prophesy involving him and a lost child."

"A second prophecy?" Albus asked.

"Yes, one which can cancel the first one." I said, "Sorry I cannot say anything more, I made a promise."

"Is that what he asked you when we were leaving the manor?" Severus asked.

We jumped when we heard Zeus tapping the window. Albus opened the window and Zeus sat on my shoulder giving me a letter.

' _Dear one,_

 _I was thinking that the old man could help to understand this better, tell them about the prophecy and try to make them understand what is on the game over this._

 _I trust you judgement about what you will tell them._

 _Miss you already,_

 _Yours,_

 _Tom'_

I sighed and I put the letter in my bag. They looked at me and I shook my head.

"He told me to tell you about the prophecy. Is very simple 'when the lost children will find each other and the snake will find his equal in the lioness the peace will return and the two worlds will coexist in harmony." I said, "he is searching through arithmancy the probabilities if this coming to life. He wants a way out of this war.

"Are you sure he is not playing with you" Albus

"You did not see him with her. He ignored us Albus; he ignored the Malfoy as if they were not in the room. He took her to their library and they stayed there over three hours. He spoke only with her over diner and walked us to the door before apparating to his manor." Severus said, "Lucius told me he thought he was courting her. Mia did he said something to you?"

"Hem, I don't know, he was a gentleman, helping me sit and stand up, he arranged my hair when a curl would bother me and muttered some silly thing into my ear." I said blushing

"Silly things like what?" Albus asked

"Just how beautiful I was in this dress or how intelligent I was or how nice was to spend time with me" I said blushing deeper.

"Oh God, he is courting her. How does he call you?" Albus said

"Mia and he wants me to call him Tom." I said and he gasped

"She call him 'My Lord' and we do and he did not liked it telling her that he asked her to call him different. When she asked if she could do this with the other around them, he said yes. He asked her to call her Tom in front of the Malfoy." Severus said

"He is courting you Hermione and he is serious about this. I'm the only one who call him Tom and he hates it. He never like it because it remember him of his father, his muggle father." Albus said 'go to sleep and do not think about this. Tomorrow we have our weekly meeting and we will tell them the news."

We left the office and we went to our room. Severus was tired and he was not talking so I thought he needed some peace. I was entering my room when he took me into his arms.

"I'm afraid that he would hurt you and I will not be able to help you; he can be a bastard." Severus said

"Sev, we will face this together, I know we have only two days in this new relationship but I always admired you and I trusted you. It will be ok and if I can help to end this stupid war before we lose more lives, I will do whatever it would take." I said kissing his cheek and entering into my room. I fell sleep fast, dreaming with red eyes.

The next morning I ate breakfast with my brother on our room. He was quiet and I wanted to relax so we were lost in our worlds until Zeus arrived with a note.

 _Dear Mia,_

 _I'm waiting for you at the manor, everything is ready for our picnic. Tell Severus to take you to the lake near the manor and I will be there waiting for you at noon. He can go to the manor and eat there._

 _I was thinking about you and I found this little thing I hope you like. It belong to my grandmother and I want you to have it._

 _You are fascinating and I want to discover all your secrets. You are also full of fire and I think we could have fun with our banter as soon as you will feel more at ease with me._

 _I have a surprise for you today but you will need to wait until noon to see it._

 _See you soon,_

 _Tom'_

I opened the little sac and I saw a silver necklace with a big diamond with the form of a tear. It was beautiful.

"Mia, I don't understand but he is giving you his heirloom, be carefully please." He said holding me.

"I will, if I feel in danger I will come to you for your help." I said and he smiled softly.

"I know he is meaning well. A familiar is a reflexion of his owner." Severus said, "As you lay see Orion already learn to steal my bacon as his mistress use to steal some ingredient from my store room."

"I'm sorry, I needed them badly and I got my punishment." I said embarrassed

"I still remember you with hair all over your body, tail and ears. You were so cute." Severus said laughing. "Come I have to take you to your date."


	2. Courtship

I do not own Harry Potter

Vol POV

I sat on the blanket waiting for Mia to arrive with Severus. I was so glad her status changed giving me the chance to get to know her better. After I come back two years ago, I heard all the time about the muggleborn witch that put in shame all the pureblood of her year. She was call the brightest witch of the age as I was call myself years ago. I knew I based all my power in a pureblood ideal but I was not stupid. The halfbloods I knew were very powerful wizards. I used the jealousy of the pureblood families to win this war. After I would win the war, I would use the important persons not looking into their blood.

She was something fresh, she never reacted as I thought she would do and she was beautiful and very strong. I was happy that she was Severus's sister as this could help me bringing him to my side again. I was stupid and I killed his first love. I did not wanted to kill him I just wanted to talk with them to see if we could work out together a solution as I did not wanted to die because of a stupid prophecy.

Last year I found this prophecy annulling the first one that said I would find my equal in a Gryffindor. At first, I was angry, I was the Slytherin heir and I would have to be with a lioness? After some serious thinking, I could see that only a brave Gryffindor could handle my temper and I waited to see who this woman could be. I found her and I started to court her sending her some gifts and telling her sweets things every time I could.

"Tom" I heard her calling me, "I'm here."

She was walking with Severus and he was nervous as he looked Naguini near me.

"Don't worry, she will no harm her." I said petting my familiar. "You can go to the manor, the elves have some food for you and you can use the study to read."

Severus nodded and kissed Mia on the cheek before leaving us. Naguini was looking at her and went to welcome her. Mia looked down and petted her head making my familiar hissed with pleasure.

"She likes you; usually she doesn't like anybody to touch her like this. What are you doing to my familiars?" I told her taking her hand. "Zeus was angry with me because I sent him to Albany with a letter. He knew you were coming."

"Sorry, they are nice." she said looking Naguini leaving us to hunt while she walked by my side.

We arrived to the blanket and we sat; I had some nice finger food and elf wine. She took a little sandwich and smiled at me.

"Nice, I love this kind of food and the wine is nice." She said taking a sip. "Did you find something new about the prophecy?"

"Not really, only that it could be good to be partners but it doesn't say which kind of relationship we need to have. So I had an idea." I said putting my glass down. "I don't like to have a prophecy over my head. I already told you what happened with the Potter and how much I regretted their dead. I want us to find out how we feel and to see how this will work out."

"I know what you are talking about. I want to try as I want to get to know you." She said blushing.

"How do you feel around me?" I asked.

"Is difficult to say. I feel comfortable with you, you are nice to talk and you are intelligent. I only have one problem but is not important." She said looking down.

Ah, my face, I knew this face was not comfortable to see.

"What bothers you more? The eyes, the nose or the skin?" I asked and she blushed

"I'm sorry is the skin, to be able to see the blood vessels running under your skin, is difficult to see sometimes but as I said before is not important as you are interesting to be around." She said looking down.

"Well I have a little surprise for you. A potion master made me this as a present for some rare ingredients I gave him last year. He lives in Albany. He made a similar potion before but was a temporary one. He finally did this and sent it two days ago." I said and I drank the entire vial.

I felt my body changing, my skin burned and I felt my body change. I was shuddering and she was near me holding my hand all the time. When everything ended, I heard her gasped and she gave me a mirror. I was normal again. My hair was blond, my skin was pale and I had a nose again. Only my eyes were still red.

"So what do you think now? Is this better?" I asked her smirking and she blushed deeper. "I think you like it."

"Well, you are not that bad." She said smirking.

"I want to know something; will you let me court you?" I asked and she nodded, "Will you let me mark you to show that you are taken?"

"Do you want to use the dark mark on me?" she asked

"No, I have one idea on my head, a little mark on your neck. A little heart with a little snake around it. It will be small and this is not going to hurt, I promise." I said caressing her face.

"Ok, when do you want to do this?" she asked

"Can we do this now?" I asked her and she nodded.

I took my wand and I put its tips in her neck in the junction with her shoulder. I started to chant the spell and she was moaning softly. I knew she would like this as I was using the ancient mark for the wives of my family. She had a little red heart with a green snake around it. It was sweet and I caressed it making her moan again.

"It was nice, thank you," she said closing her eyes.

"I'm happy you like it." I said, "come we will take the desert, I have some fruits for us.

I was sitting near her and I wanted to feed her. She was laughing at this but let me do it. Some minutes later, I saw she had some cherry juice on her lips and I bent slowly to her side and I kissed her softly taking the juice from her mouth. She sighed and kissed me back. I pulled away and she was smiling.

"That was my first kiss," she said smiling.

"It was nice kitten. Thanks for giving me this chance" I said taking her into my arms.

I was reading against a tree while she was sleeping with her head over my heart when Severus arrived. He gaped at us and I smirked.

"Severus, how was your day? I spent a lovely day with Mia." I said toying with her hair." Are you going to a meeting today?"

"My Lord?" Severus asked

"I knew you were a double spy for the last two years. I don't care. This can help us end the war so I will need your help. Tell them about the prophecy, tell them the true about the Potter and please help her if they do not understand this." I said holding her close to me.

"My Lord, are you courting her?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I'm courting your sister with the hope to marry her." I said, "I marked her as mine, I want everybody to know that she is taken."

"My Lord, are you sure this is not because of the prophecy?" he asked

"No, we said we will forget the prophecy and we will think about what do we want of this." I said, "I asked her for her consent to mark her."

"I will be always by her side." Severus said

"Are you taking her to the meeting?" I asked.

"Yes, they will want to see that she is ok. On the last meeting, we told them I was her brother and now we are telling that you are courting her. It will be difficult for them to understand, they are a lot of Gryffindor there." Severus said, "What are you going to do with Bellatrix? She will go berserk when she'd hear about this."

"Well, we can send her to a permanent holyday on Azkaban. She is driving me crazy, always hovering over me." I said and he laughed. "What?"

"She wants to be the dark lady that is why she is trying to bed you." He said and I shivered.

"Do not say that again, she is horrible." I said and he laughed again. "Now take her and go to see them. Tell her I will send Zeus as soon as he come back from his travel."

Her POV  
I woke up on the headquarters and I heard them speaking on the kitchen. I opened the door and Severus told me to sit next to him. Ron was glaring at me and I ignored him.

"Hermione, nice to see you. Severus told us you spent the day on the Riddle manor. What do you have to tell us?" Remus asked

"Well, this is complicate?" I said and Ron yelled

"What is complicate to explain that you are his whore?" Ron said and everybody gasped.

"Next time you speak to my sister like this, you will understand why some of the death eaters are afraid of me," Severus said to Ron.

"Sev, is not important." I said lowering his wand. "Like I said before is complicated. Last year he went to Albany and he met a seer because he wanted to have a confirmation to the prophecy. This old witch gave him a second prophecy that can cancel the first one."

"So, my parents died for nothing?" Harry asked

"He told me he wanted to talk with your father to find a way out of that. He just did not want to die." I said and they were not happy.

"How do you know this is true?" Moody asked

"I saw his memories and I used the spell you gave us to confirm they were true. I can show you if you want." I said

"What this new prophecy says?" Remus asked

"When the lost children will find each other and the snake will find his equal in the lioness the peace will return and the two worlds will coexist in harmony," I said and they gasped

"Are you telling that you are the lioness?" Molly asked

"We don't know and we don't care. We spent some time together and it was nice, he was a gentleman." I said

"He told me he knew I was a double spy and that he thought this could help us end this war. He wants a way out, he is tired of this." Severus said

"Are you telling that you know who wants to end the war?" Arthur said, "Why?"

"He found a reason to do it." Severus said looking at me.

"What do you mean Severus?" Albus said

"From today he is formally courting my sister. He marked her." Severus said and they gasped. "Sis, show them the mark."

I nodded and I opened my shirt showing the little heart. They looked at this and the women said it was so romantic. Ron looked sick and Harry was shaking his head.

"I cannot understand this. He change his mind after one day?" Harry asked

"No Harry, I think he wanted her all this time. Lucius said he was always asking for her. The change on her status gave him the excuse he needed to contact her. He is showering her with gifts. Today she fell sleep on his arms and he was reading a book while he was caressing her head." Severus said, "I asked about Bellatrix and he suggested sending her to Azkaban. He said she is too mad and dangerous."

"So what are we going to do?" Moody asked.

"We will see how this is going to work and we will see after." Albus said and we heard a knock on the window.

"Zeus! What are you doing here boy?" Hermione asked and the big eagle hooted softly like trying to tell her that he missed her. "Do you have a letter for me?

"Mi, what is he doing here? He is not supposed to enter the wards and he is his familiar." Severus asked and everybody was looking at the big eagle. Sirius was looking at Zeus and wanted to touch him. "Black this eagle is rather aggressive, even with the Dark Lord, so don't touch it."

"But he is all sweet with Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, she is the only one who can touch him like this? If you want to have all your fingers, do not touch him." Severus said, "Mi, what is he sending you this time. Can you read the letter?"

"This is embarrassing," I said and I see them waiting for me to start reading so I sighed defeated.

 _Little one,_

 _After you left, Zeus arrived from his travel and he looked after you. He was angry when he did not find you and I almost lost a finger. I did not hexed him as I wanted it but Naguini was not happy about this so she hit him with her tail. Not a nice thing to see. He wants to be by your side so I'm sending him to you and I will found another eagle._

 _How was your meeting? I hope they did not yelled at you. If you want, you can come to the manor for a light diner. Just send me your patronus and I will prepare everything. I hope you would past your apparition test soon, it will be easier to see you like that._

 _I had a good time with you this afternoon. It was nice to see you sleep near me and I hope we can meet again soon. I missing you already._

 _Tomorrow I will go to the Snape manor to see you. I will have a little surprise for you and I think you will like this._

 _Ok, I have to go; Lucius is arriving for a meeting._

 _Take care,_

 _Send me a message if you need me_

 _Yours and missing you,_

 _Tom_

 _Ps: tell them is not polite to force somebody to read their letters aloud. Did I told you I miss you? Bye for now.'_

"Oh, this is too sappy, is he a Slytherin?" Sirius said

"What do you have in the little sac?" Albus asked and I opened it

It was a bracelet made of titanium with rubies and diamonds on it. It was so beautiful and when I put it on my arm, it started to glow.

"Hermione are you alright? Why are you crying?" Harry asked

"He really miss me. He is thinking about me." I said

"Ah this is a connected amulet. He probably have the second one. You can feel when the user is afraid or not feeling ok." Remus said. "They are very rare ad very expensive."

"So, he is really besotted with her." Charlie said. "Hermione, did he kiss you?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked him

"Because if he kissed you it mean that the courtship is already on place and you are taken." Molly said

"Well, yes, he kissed me and he told me I was taken when he marked me." I said blushing.

"Like I said a slut" Ron said and I saw a hex hitting him and he fell to the floor.

"Sorry Arthur but I told him I would do that." Severus said.

"Don't worry, he needs to grow up." Arthur said, "Now we need to see how to handle this. If he really wants a way out, we need to take this chance. My family already lost two of our men and I don't want to lose more of them."

I was thinking about him while the rest of the order talk about this strange situation when a light entered the room. It was a silver tiger.

"Mia, are you alright? I felt you were sad and crying. Come to the manor, I opened the floo for you."

Everybody was looking at the tiger not knowing what to do. He was sitting near me nuzzling my neck and purring.

"Go Hermione, he is waiting for you and we don't want to have him coming here." Albus said.

"Is safe for her to go alone to his manor?" Bill asked

"It will be ok, do not worry." I said

"Somebody has to worry if you cannot understand how dangerous he could be." Tonks said

"She has to go soon or he will come here to see why she is not coming." Severus said

"We need to think this before letting her go." Sirius said and I felt a strange magic working over the house.

"Too late, he is here. Everybody calm down and we need to see what he wants before hexing." Albus said and we heard a big noise before we saw smoke entering the room.

He was there, looking for me and when he found me, he took me into his arms. Everybody was looking at the changes on his body and his face.

"I was waiting for you and you did not come. I was worried and I thought somebody would hurt you." Tom said kissing me softly and everybody gasped, "Kitten, I want you to come to the manor".

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Albus said

"Oh, I was just looking after my girlfriend. Now, we will go and we'll let you finish your meeting." Tom said

"Why did you come here?" Moody asked

"I felt her distress and I had to come to her." Tom said. "Mia, are you ready?" he asked

"Yes, we can go now, Sev I will be at home later." I said before he held me closer to him, apparating us to the manor.

Sev POV

They were yelling all kind of stupid things and my head was killing me.

"He is going to kill her," Harry said

"Or raped her" Molly said

"How could we leave her leave with him?" Black asked and I sighed

"Are you stupid or what?" I yelled and they stopped talking, "he will not kill her or rape her, he is courting her. She was embarrassed and overwhelmed with his feelings and he thought that she needed to be near him. Black, we are talking about one of the strongest wizards alive. How could we stop him from taking her with him?"

"I don't know we are twenty and he was only one?" Black said

"Yes, Albus can you explain to this asshole why we couldn't do anything." I said pinching my nose.

"Sirius, Tom knows a lot of dark spells I never dare to learn. He is a good duelist and he would have any problem in killing us to get her." Albus said, "He is willing to find a way out so we need to take this chance."

"What about my parents, what about all the people he killed?" Harry said

"What about all the death eaters we killed and their families we destroyed." Moody said, "this is a war and we need to stop it before is too late. Even if we win, our population would be so low that the ministry would be force to put a marriage law in place to breed children. Do you want somebody to tell you who to marry?"

"I get it. Professor Dumbledore, I need to see the memories you saw with Hermione." Harry said and Albus nodded.

"But what about her? He can hurt her." Molly yelled.

"Molly, his first gift was a book that took him more or less a year to find and cost 10000 galleons. He just gave it to her and told her to read it to discuss it later. His second gift was a bracelet that is part of the Slytherin heirloom. It was made of white gold and emeralds. We cannot know how much this cost. After he sent her a new familiar, a royal knezzel, black with silver eyes. Orion has a silver leash. It probably cost about 5000 galleons or more. We went to the Malfoys yesterday and he was there. He stayed to take diner with us and he only spoke with her. He ignored the Malfoys and they are his closest followers. Today he sent her another heirloom, the necklace with a big diamond on it. He prepared the most perfect picnic and Naguini was hissing with pleasure when she petted her. Remus how much that is cost a bracelet like the one he sent her?" Severus said

"I'm not sure but probably a simple one could cost like 15000 galleons, they are very difficult to charm. This one is an especial one, is linked to the second one and he can speak with her with his mind and trace her. We are speaking of more than 30000 galleons." Remus said and everybody gasped.

"Are you telling me that he spent on her more that I would earn on a half year in the last three days?" Arthur said

"Yes, and we don't know what is he doing now. I'm a little worried about my sister." I said and I saw Zeus entering the room.

Zeus was in a very bad mood, screeching at us and putting his leg up to have the letter take from it. I knew he would be mad if we wait too much but I did not want to lose a finger.

"Zeus, will you let me take the letter without biting me?" I asked and Zeus nodded.

I took the letter and Zeus left, hitting Ron as he left the house. I smirked while opening the seal. She said I could read it aloud and I asked for silence.

' _Brother,_

 _I'm ok, I just finished diner and we are sitting near the hearth, reading before going to sleep. I will be at the Snape manor tomorrow; Tom asked the elves to prepare a room for me._

 _He was angry about the order and he wanted to be sure that I would be able to rest tonight. He gave me a second book about some difficult equations that I'm reading as he is writing some letter to the minister of magic in France. He would be here next month to meet him._

 _Do not worry about me, he is a gentleman and he said he will take me to our manor tomorrow morning and he wants to speak with you about our relationship._

 _Tell the order that it was very stupid to challenge him, I will not be able to stop him like this every time and one day he will hex you._

 _Now, I'm falling sleep and Tom wants me to go to bed._

 _Have sweet dreams,_

 _Mi'_

I sighed and they started to tell some ridiculous ideas about this relationship. I could see only Albus, Minerva, Moody, Arthur and Remus understood what was in the game here. We could end this and move on.

"Now, Harry you will come tomorrow to my office and I will show you the memories. Ron, you will stay far from her. Tom will not take kindle if you challenge his claim. She is his now." Albus said.

"But she was supposed to be mine" Ron said and Molly nodded

"My sister is not a possession to claim without her consent. She chose him and you will not bother her!" I said glaring at them.

"Are you so happy to have you little sister whoring herself to your master?" Black said and Remus held me before I could hit him.

"He is not worth it, just leave it. Come, I will go with you to you quarters." Remus said and I nodded.

Remus was a good surprise as he was becoming a good friend. He used to date Tonks until he found her fucking Black on the library. They broke up and Tonks moved on with Black. Remus was living again at Hogwarts and that gave us a chance to talk about what happened years ago.

We entered to my room and we drank together. He sat near me and put his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed under his hand and I sighed content. He smirked and put his mouth over my ear.

"If you do that again, I would think that you like my touch Severus" Remus muttered

I smirked and I turned, facing him, my mouth touching his and my body just centimeters away from his own.

"Take care Wolf when you play with fire or you can get burned." I said and he laughed

"I'm an alpha wolf, you will be the one who would be burned." He said challenging me and I took the bait.

I pushed him to the couch, claiming his lips hard, biting his bottom lip, making him shiver. after some minutes I felt his strong arms pulling me down to the floor and he forced me to open my mouth to him, tasting me and trying to submit me to his power. I pushed him and I tore his shirt while he destroyed my trousers. In a few minutes, we were naked, fighting for dominance. He was perfect even with his scars and I felt wanted when I looked his feral eyes looking at my body hungrily. He pushed me hard to the ground and he took me in his mouth, sucking my cock while caressing my balls. I growled and I pinched his arse licking his entrance and pushing one of my fingers inside. He yelped and sucked harder. I muttered a lubricant spell and I shifted him to his knees, kissing his neck as I pushed my cock slowly inside his asshole. He yelled and try to move but I was bigger than him and he tried to relax.

"I told you wolf you would burn if you play with fire." I said starting to move.

"Just move faster, you feel so good." He said buckling his hips against me.

"Is this your first time?" I asked and he nodded, "is also mine so I will not last long."

I moved faster and harder, listening to his screams and I explode inside him. He did not have his release and I could see he was waiting for me to relax before pushing me to my back and entering two of his fingers inside me hard.

"Ah, you have to be careful around a wolf. We have a lot of stamina, are you ready?" he asked and I nodded feeling his dick close to my entrance. He shoved inside hard and I felt my arse burning. Fucking wolf, this was my first time. I yelped and he kissed me hard, playing with my balls and making me forget the pain as he moved faster and harder. I was getting hard again and I wanted to fuck him again so I pushed three of my fingers inside his arse and he moved even faster yelling my name. I was close and I buckled my hips faster, exploding with him. Before we fell sleep, he bit me hard on my shoulder marking me as his mate.

I woke up and I felt his tongue lapping his mark. I opened my eyes and he was smiling at me.

"I waited a long time to do this," Remus said kissing me softly.

"Really? I thought you hated me." I said surprised.

"No, I had this big crush on you during school but as they were bulling you I could not approach you." Remus said, "Now, that I have a good excuse to be far from him; I'm free to be with you as I wanted. Do you think you sister will be mad about us?"

"It doesn't bother you that everybody will mock you for being the dungeon bat's boyfriend?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, we just need to see how we will handle to be together as we are both very dominant." Remus said

"Just try to remember that you are mine and we will be ok. We need to go to the hall to eat. Do we go public about this or not?" I asked afraid of his answer.

He just smiled and pulled me to the shower when he sucked me again and kissed me before leaving me alone to floo to his room. I just smiled and I dressed fast, walking to the hall and sitting on the head table. Albus was looking at me smirking. I was sure he knew something.

"Severus, nice to see you smiling boy. Did you sleep well?" Albus asked and I nodded.

I was not sure how Remus would act with all the staff around us. Part of them where on the order and if something happen here, they would know fast. I heard the door opening and Remus entered the room with Sirius by his side. Was this a bad joke? I could see Black was in a very bad humor and Remus was smiling at me. Black sat on his usual place near Poopy and Remus sat near me.

"Love, can you pass me the sugar?" Remus said and everybody gasped looking at me and waiting for my reaction. Black was smirking hoping I would lash at Remus for showing this.

"Wolf, is on the other side, if you wanted my attention you could tell me that." I said taking his chin and kissing him softly, shocking everybody and making Black sick. "Ah, yes, he is my mate so get use."

Remus was beaming at me and he took my hand while drinking his coffee. I just looked at Black and I smirked.

"Remus, you have to be kidding! Snivellus?" Black asked and Remus was cross.

"I could asked you the same when you decided to take the only woman I tried to have a relationship with. You will not say anything about us and you will leave us alone." Remus said before claiming my lips hard, marking his ownership over me. I was not happy about this and I pushed him taking the lead on the kiss.

"Oups, this will be interesting to see. Two alpha males together." Albus said and Minerva chuckled.

"They will need a bigger room now." She said and I laughed.


	3. Truce

I don't own Harry Potter

Her POV

I woke up in a very comfortable bed and I remembered that I was in the Riddle manor. I went to the bathroom and I found a very large tub ready with some bubbles. On the counter, I found a very nice dress and some flat shoes. I entered to the bathtub enjoying the feeling of the warm water over my body, thinking about how my life changed in the last days and I sighed.

"What is in your head dear one?" Tom said near me and I opened my eyes to find him standing near the tub.

"Good morning. Why are you here on the bathroom?" I asked confused.

"Well, I need to take a bath and you are using my tub so I thought we could share it" he said opening his robe. "This is the first time you share a bath?"

"I shared a bath with my friend Ginny but never with a man." I said blushing.

"Good, nice to know I'm your first one here." He said stating to pull down his trousers.

I closed my eyes again and I tried to forget that he was on the bathroom and preparing himself to enter the tub with me. Oh, I wanted this but I was scared, as I knew I was not beautiful enough to have his interest for long. I felt the water move around and I felt him sitting down next to me and pulling me into his arms. His skin against mine was like heaven, warn and soft. He kissed my head and I pressed myself close to him.

"Little one open your eyes, they are so beautiful. Why are you ashamed?" he asked toying with my ear

"I never was so close to a naked man before" I said blushing

"Nice, it will be ok; we are only taking a bath together." He said kissing my neck.

He was licking my mark now and I was shivering, it felt good. He caressed my back and started to grasp softly one of my breast while kissing me. I was moaning and he was nibbling my neck, going down and finally he took one of my nipples with his mouth. My body was on fire and I felt his hand caressing my thigh. His finger were ghosting my thighs and he caressed my slit slowly making me moan his name.

"So, do you like this pet, would you want me to touch your little pussy, to lick you until you come?" he said and I moaned.

He pushed me up and put me on the border of the tub opening my legs and kneeling before me. He looked at me hungrily and licked slowly my folds, making me yelled with pleasure. I could feel his tongue on my core, playing around my entrance and flicking my clit. He was drinking all the juices I felt dripping from my cunt until he entered me with his tongue. His finger circled my clit and I said his name like a prayer.

"Tom, this feels so good, oh Tom," I yelled and I felt one of his finger entering me slowly.

"Now is the time to tell me if you want to stop because if I go further I will not be able to do it." He said huskily.

"Please do not stop, I need you so much, please" I said buckling my hips.

"Is this your first time?" he asked and I nodded, "I will go slowly."

He pushed a second finger inside me and pumped slow preparing me for his dick. I already saw he was big and I hoped he would fit inside me.

"It will fit love, do not worry about this, just relax, oh merlin, you are so tight!" he said into my ear.

He was standing between my legs, kissing me hard as he put the head on his big cock between my folds. I tried to relax as he asked me but I was afraid of the pain. He shushed me softly and started to enter me slowly. I felt my body stretching itself to take him. He was so big and I felt the burning inside me until he arrived to the barrier and stopped looking into my eyes. I nodded and he thrust hard breaking my hymen and I screamed into his lips. He was not moving and he was telling me soft words, telling me how good I felt and how proud he felt to be my first. After some minutes, the pain was fading and I moved my hips trying to tell him that he could move. He started to move slowly, taking his time and building my arousal, following my moans to get faster and harder.

"Oh this is so good, please a need you to move faster," I said and he complied.

"You are so tight, so warm and so wet. This feels like heaven kitten," he told me putting my legs over his shoulder and entering me deeper.

This was so good and I was so close, I felt my body was on fire, he was moving so fast and I love it.

"Tom, this feels so good." I yelled again

"Come for me kitten, come with me," he yelled and we came together.

I was breathless and he took me into his arms, moving us into the tub to clean ourselves and to help me with the soreness. He muttered a spell and I felt better. He was nuzzling my neck and kissing my mark. It felt so good and right to be in his arms.

"Kitten, I'm so honored for this." Tom said looking into my eyes. "I heard so much about you after I came back. They spoke about this muggleborn and I was fascinate by you. I did not know how to contact you, I was planning to organized an abduction just to meet you but I was lucky and now I can have you with me like this"

"But I was a muggleborn" I said confused.

"That is not important; I used this ideal because I needed something to have more power. I wanted to change things and I thought it could be a way to do it. I always thought that I could fix that after I was in charge. To give everybody his right place without looking at the blood."

"So, why to hurt so many people?" I asked, "What about Neville parents?"

"This happened after I left and I'm not happy about this. I would love to find a solution for that. We can even see if we can call some of my victims from the veil. We need to research that. Will you help me?" he asked me and I nodded.

He helped me out of the tub and dried me caressing me again and kissing me softly. He dressed me as if I was a princess and dressed himself before offering his arm and led me to the kitchen. Breakfast would be ready soon. He pulled out my chair and told me to start eating while he would go to pick up a book he let on his study.

The food was great, I loved the eggs and bacon and the coffee was strong as I like it. I was enjoying my food when I felt Naguini's head over my shoulder, she was hissing trying to get my attention. I pet her softly and she roller herself on my lap. Some minutes after the door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room.

"Oh the little mudblood is eating in our kitchen thinking she can spoil our food" she said sneering, "do you really think you will be allow to do this, stupid fucking whore!"

She came near me and wanted to hex me when Naguini hissed hard warming her, preparing to strike. Bellatrix did not dare to move and was trying to see how to distract the great snake enough to attack me.

"Bellatrix, care to tell me what are you doing?" Tom asked

"I found the mudblood here; she dared to eat our food My Lord." Bellatrix said looking at Tom with lust in her eyes.

"Well, I see you did not heard the last news, she is Hermione Eileen Snape, Severus's sister" Tom said sitting next to me and kissing me softly. "As you can see she is my guest and for your own good do not provoke my anger hexing her. I can see Naguini is rather fond of her so be carefully also around her."

Bellatrix was gaping at us and I could see the hate on her eyes. She wanted Tom to be by her side and I was her rival.

"My Lord, what is she doing here?" She asked

"I will be generous today as I'm an in very good mood thanks to my kitten." Tom said pouring some coffee for us. "I'm courting her, she is my intended."

"But My lord, her brother is not loyal to you, he is a spy for the old man." She said desperate

"He is loyal to his sister and she is my girlfriend so we are ok." Tom said losing some of his good humor, "now go before I lost my patience with you and I hex you."

I sat on silence not daring to talk for some minutes, thinking about the morning when I felt his hand caressing my cheek. I looked at him and he kissed me softly again.

"I'm not angry with you little one, she is getting on my nerves lately. She wants to be my mate even if she is married." Tom said, "She is mad and I would never touch her, especially having you around."

"I just wanted to give you some time to cool down. I always need it when I'm too angry." I said and he nodded.

"We need to talk with your brother about this year, you will be at school and I will like to see you on the weekend at least. I will send a letter to the headmaster about this. The old fool owes me that for everything that happened when I was a little one." Tom said and I nodded, "we need to go to your manor soon, you brother must be waiting for us."

We ended our breakfast and he took a bag with us. He said he would need it for later. I took his arm and he apparated us to the Snape manor. The wards fell when I tried to open the door and we entered to a big dark manor. It felt like nobody care about it for many years. I called Severus and he yell he was on the study. Tom led me and we arrived fast near him.

Severus was sitting on the couch with Remus by his side, holding his hand and looking nervous. Remus was smiling at me and winked.

"Mi, I need to tell you something." Severus said blushing, "Many years ago I fell for this silly Gryffindor but I never thought he would look at me in that way. I was mistaken and we are together now. Does this bother you?"

"Severus, Remus is one of my dearest friends and I'm happy for you," I said, "anyway, I cannot tell you a single thing if you think who I'm dating."

"Well, you are right I guess. My Lord, I hope this doesn't bother you." Severus asked

"One night, a year ago maybe, you fell sleep on my manor, in the study and you were moaning his name." Tom said smirking, "do not worry, I forbade the others to enter so your secret was safe."

"How this is going to change the war?" Remus asked, "I can see you claimed her."

"Hmm, yes this morning, we wanted to wait but it happened and we are happy about this." Tom said, "Remus, this is your name as I remember, I wanted to talk with you to help me tame the werewolves. Fenrier is too unstable and I think you can make a good alpha."

"I will need help to challenge him," Remus said and Tom nodded.

"I will make the challenge safe for you as he will not be able to ask for help." Tom said and Remus nodded.

We sat near the fire for two hours before the head elf told us lunch was ready. Tom escorted me to the table and sat next to me facing Remus and Severus. They were in love and was nice to see my brother so happy. Remus was trying to explain how difficult would be for a werewolf to have an alpha male as a mate but that they would adjust slowly. I smiled and Tom smirked saying it would be amusing to see this. We talked about the changes we needed to do at the manor and Tom told us he could help us with this letting us take some of the elves from his manor. I was not happy about this but I knew that elves were happy serving a house.

Some minutes after, the floo activated and Lucius head was on the fire.

"Severus, do you know where the Lord is? I have the book he wanted and he is not at the manor." Lucius said

"Lucius come to my manor and you will have a little surprise." Severus said smirking.

Lucius entered the room, looked at my brother holding Remus and smirked. He went to their side and clasped Severus shoulder smiling at him.

"You finally got you wolf. Are you happy?" Lucius asked

"Yes, but this is not the surprise I was talking about, look at the other couch." Severus said and Lucius looked at us gasping.

"My Lord! I'm sorry I did not see you, I was so happy for my friend." Lucius said kneeling.

"No need Lucius, there will be some changes starting with that one." Tom said, "I will take this opportunity to inform you that I'm officially courting Hermione."

"She will be a good partner for you My Lord," Lucius said smiling at me, "she is smart and beautiful"

"Yes and she will need to be protected from now on" Tom said, "Severus, we need to see how to handle this at school."

"I will be his potion master and Remus is teaching astronomy. Severus said smiling. "The Slytherin house will protect her also and I hope Gryffindor will also do it."

"I will talk with Draco about this, is nice that now we can talk with you freely Hermione." Lucius said smiling at me, "I always thought you were smart and beautiful"

"And now taken, do not forget that." Tom growled taking me into his arms, showing I was his.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Lucius said and bowed. "I will go now; here you have the book you requested."

"Go Lucius, many things will change now." Tom said nodding. "Severus do you think we can stay at your manor today?"

"Of course My Lord." Severus said and Tom shook his head.

"You are going to be my brother in law so call me Tom, Remus, you can do it also." Tom said and they nodded. "Tomorrow I will talk with the old fool about a truce. We need to stop this and we need to see the people who can endanger this peace."

"Yes, like Bellatrix, she will be a danger for my sister as she will see her like the responsible for your change." Severus said and Tom nodded.

"That is why we need to be carefully and protect her." Tom said.

The head elf came and told us diner was ready, we enter the dining room and we sat to eat while we planned some of the changes for the manor. Severus told me my room was ready and Tom came with me. He started to undress and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. He entered some minutes after and brushed his teeth next to me while I was brushing my hair. We ended our routine fast and he led me to bed. I was tired, many things happened during the day and I needed to sleep. He kissed my head and I fell sleep between his arms.

To POV

I did not like this idea, I was favorable to meet the old fool but I did not wanted to go to the school and I did not wanted to have him at my manor. This could give him bad ideas and I did not wanted to take the risk. My kitten was sleeping on our bed and she was relaxed, she was so beautiful and I loved to see her like this. After our diner with Severus and the wolf, we went to our room and she fell sleep fast. I was pacing around trying to figure out how to handle a potential truce with the Order and the ministry. It would be difficult but I have a lot to win if I could do it.

I left the room and I went to my study. I found Severus reading a book near the fire and he raised his brow.

"Problems to sleep Tom?" he asked and I nodded

"I was thinking about the meeting with the old man. Where should we meet?" I asked him and he closed his eyes thinking.

"Let me send him a message and we will see what he wants to do." Severus said and I nodded

He took his wand and a silver wolf appeared. He was surprised and I chuckled, my potion master was in love with the wolf after all. He gave the message to the patronus and the wolf left the room. We sat and read in silence until a phoenix appeared with a letter on his leg.

' _Severus,_

 _I'm ready to talk with Tom if you open the floo for me._

 _We can make this work and I will try to behave._

 _Send me your answer with Fawkes and I will be at your manor as soon as possible._

 _Albus'_

Dumbledore was a true Gryffindor and was jumping into the cliff, trusting in our good faith. I nodded to Severus and he wrote his answer fast before opening the floo for the old man. Two minutes after the fire was green and Dumbledore entered the room alone.

"Severus, Tom, nice to see you. Where is Hermione?" Albus asked

"She is sleeping Dumbledore, she was tired," I said offering my hand to him. He took it and shook it before sitting on the couch.

"I was hoping you would be agreeable to make a truce with us." He said, "I know you changed your vision and I think we can work together as we have the same goals. We just need to find an agreement to negotiate our differences."

"Yes, we need to stop fighting and work together. I want to have the best wizard and witches to work with us. The Malfoy, the Weasley, Longbotton, the Lovegood, even the mutt. I already spoke with the wolf as I want him to be the new alpha. Fenrier is too dangerous." I said, "I also want to end the war with the Potter brat, I'm just tired of this stupid thing. I hated the prophecy and I was stupid to think that James Potter would speak with me, he was too strong head. I never wanted to kill them, it was very stupid."

"What happened that night?" Albus asked

"I went to see them and I tried to tell them I would not kill the boy. He did not believe me and send a curse to me but was on the boy's direction. His mother just jump to protect him and she died. When he saw this, he just cursed me again before turning his wand again himself. You can check his wand if you want.' I said giving him the Potter's wand

"Why do you have the wand?" Albus asked.

"I found it last year when I went to the house to think about the new prophecy. I need it a place to be alone and think and I apparated there." I said and he nodded.

He chanted an incantation and we saw the last spells that James Potter used. We could see the last three avadas he casted and their targets. He looked sad and gave me the wand back.

"You should give this to Harry, he will be happy to have it even if was his father who kill his mother." Albus said, "Why you had to go to see him first without talking to me?"

"I thought you would try to kill me first before talking." I said, "I was stupid. Now we need to try to end this war before we lose more of our fellows."

"What about Hermione? You want her because she is a pureblood?" Albus asked

"No, I wanted before I knew she was a pureblood. I used to hear Malfoy junior complained about the muggleborn who bested him in everything and I wanted to meet her. I was planning to kidnap her as I did not know an excuse to see her." I said and he nodded.

"I thought this could be the reason. So, what is going to happen now?" Albus asked

"We can make a public visit to the ministry together and we need to change the minister as he is too stupid. I wanted to talk with you about next year as my intended will be at school and I would want to see her." I said

"Well, I have a good idea for that." He said smirking, "What about taking the post you wanted many years ago. Do you want to be the DADA teacher?"

"Thank you but is not going to be a problem for her?" I asked smiling

"No, Remus will take care of her homework and test. You will do fine." He said smirking and I nodded. "Don't tell her and this will be a surprise for her and everybody."

"Good, now it could be a good idea to visit the ministry." I said standing up and following him to the floo.

We arrived to the atrium and people stopped moving and looked at us scared. What was doing the famous Albus Dumbledore with you know who? Were they going to fight on the ministry or is Dumbledore a dark wizard now? Some of them looked at us confused and some started to scream. We walked to the minister office and we found him with the aurors near him.

"You will be stop now!" Fudge said and we laughed.

"Cornelius, we made a truce and we decided to end this war to prevent further deaths." Albus said and I nodded. "He will stop the killing and the revels and we will stop chasing him and his followers. Some of them will be face trial and he will help research for a cure for some of the victims of this war."

"Albus, is this true?" Moody asked, "Did you really make this truce with him?"

"Yes Moody, do you remember who is he courting?" Albus asked

"So this is because of a little pureblood?" Moody asked

"no, this is because I want to have a good life with my future wife who used to be a muggleborn" I said and they gasped, "yes, I wanted her before I knew she was a pureblood but I never knew how to approach her because of this war."

"So, what are you doing here?" Fudge asked

"Well, we need some changes on the ministry and we decided to start with the head of it." Albus said, "sorry but you are fired."

"You can do this!" Fudge yelled

"Actually I can as I have to support of my peers. Kingsley, you have the post from now on boy." Albus said and the young man nodded

"Thanks Albus but I will need your advice and Riddle's advice sometimes." Kingsley said, "This truce is a good idea but we need to think about loose ends like Bellatrix."

"Yes, this will be a hard work," I said, "I have a list of your employers that were working for me, there some who could be useful but some with be a problem. I also have a little rat who need to answer for the death of thirteen muggles. I can testified that Sirius Black is innocent of these crimes."

They nodded and we sat. I told them how everything happened that day and they gave Black fully pardon and put the rat on the wanted list. Albus left to tell Black about this and I returned home to see my love.

I found her in the kitchen with her brother and the wolf taking tea and some biscuits. They were talking about some gossip from school and laughing about some of the students. I sat by her side and she kissed my cheek while listening to Remus.

"I have some news. I went to the ministry with Albus and we have a new minister, is Kingsley. We also signed a truce and we will start the trials for some of the crazy fighter of theses war from both sides." I said and they cheered. "I will spend the next two weeks preparing some changes and laws that would be voted soon."

"Is good to hear that, what about Sirius?" Remus asked

"He got fully pardon from the crimes and Albus went to see him." I said, "Now, Abu's gave me this letter for you love."

She took the letter and she read it, yelling and jumping around us. Severus smiled and I looked at him puzzled.

"Tom, she is like you, we have the new Head girl of Hogwarts." Severus said and Remus laughed.

"I think your love will beat your score Tom" Remus said and I glared at him.

"I don't think she can do better." I said petulant.

"Tom, we can make a deal about this. If she do it, you have to cook for us. If you win, I will be you slave for a day." Severus said and I shook his hand

"Deal, now pet, come, is time to go to take a nap." I said taking her in my hands.


	4. New term

I don't own Harry Potter

The runes meaning came from the internet site 'rune secrets'.

Her POV

The rest of the summer passed in a calm way. I spent two weeks getting to know my brother, the Malfoys, dealing with Harry and Ron and helping Tom to find a cure for Neville's parents. We research about the curse and the after effects of it. Severus helped us looking after a potion and Remus was looking for some dark books about the cruciatus curse.

The night before the start of the term, I was so sad thinking about my next nights far from Tom. I was already use to have him by my side as I fall sleep, feeling his warm body next to me and listening to his soft snoring. We were on bed, he was reading and I had my head on his chest.

"Love, I can feel that something is bothering you." Tom said and I nodded

"I will miss you during the week days," I said softly and he put his book on the bedside table.

"I will see you soon, don't feel that I will not miss you," he said kissing my head. "Try to sleep; tomorrow you'll have a long ride on the train. We will go with you to help you board."

I woke up feeling light and I ate breakfast with my brother and Remus. They told me Tom was in Diagon Alley with Dumbledore because they needed to talk with Mr. Ollivander about a new wand for Tom. When I was ready to leave, Severus told me Tom would not be able to go with us to the train station because he was called to the ministry to talk about some of his followers who disappeared the day after the truce started. Bellatrix was one of them and Kingsley was worried about her wanting a revenge on me.

Everybody on the train station looked at me confused as I was a new one. Severus walked near me holding me by my hand and talking into my ear. We were so similar that it was easy to see that we were family. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were waiting for us on a compartment and some minutes after Draco entered and sat with us.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked

"My father told me to stay near her, she is family now," Draco said giving me a chocolate

"Yeap, I spent some time with Draco over the hols and we decided to try and be friends. This is good Drake; you have to tell me where you bought this." I said eating the chocolate.

"It was not me, asked your lover boy, he gave me this this morning for you." Draco said smirking at me and I blushed.

"Please do not talk about that, I have to get to the idea of my best friend dating the Dark Lord yet." Harry said and we laughed

"Yet you never were in the same house when they forgot the silence charms, scary thing" Draco said shuddering

"Nobody told you to come to our manor and tried to enter to my room," I said blushing again.

We talked and laughed while Ron sulked on the side looking at how comfortable I was with Draco. Harry looked at us confused and Ginny was trying to ask me more about my boyfriend. We arrived and we took a carriage to the castle, trying to guess who would be our DADA teacher this year and betting on how long he would stay on his post. We sat on the table and I was looking to see if somebody try to talk me down but Ginny told me nobody would dare to bother the great bat sister.

"I want to welcome you for this New Year and to tell you several news. First thing is to tell you that our potion master found his sister and she will be in her sixth year. She is Hermione Eileen Snape former Granger and she will be resorted today with the first year. Second, we want to welcome Professor Lupin who will take the Astronomy class. This year we are changing the DADA curriculum to make it more proficiency to the defense against several curses that were not teach before. Our new teacher is under a truce we made the last month with the dark side and he made a vow to not harm anybody on the castle. I want to welcome Tom Riddle, our new DADA teacher." Dumbledore said and everybody gasped watching Tom entering the room and sitting next to Severus and waving to everybody.

"I guess you did not know lover boy was coming" Harry said and Ginny laughed

"No, maybe he wanted to surprise me but how I will do on his class?" I asked and I looked at him.

He nodded to me and started to talked with Remus while Professor McGonagall entered the room with the first years. After many names, she called me and I sat for the second time on the tool. I was scared and I did not know what to think.

'Little girl, I remember you, you can be in any house as you have the dons for them. I know you chose Gryffindor but I'm not sure this would be good for you as you need a stronger clan behind you this year." The hat said and I shivered

'are you sure they will be by my side?" I asked

"The heir chose you to be by his side and they will follow you. They are cunning enough to protect you and they are very protective of one of their own. Remember I wanted to put you on this house before and I let you choose as it was safe for you in that moment. You can see now it was a mistake as you could help us with him. Now, they are waiting for a decision and I decided that you will be a SLYTHERIN!'

Everybody was gaping at me and I waved to my friends before walking to the Slytherin table were Draco made a place next to him and Blaise. After I sat, Pansy looked at me and smirked.

"So, this year we are going to finally win the cup?" Pansy said and everybody cheered

"Yes, we finally have the brains of Hogwarts with us!" Goyle said

"I thought you hated me," I said

"Nope, we hated that you gave them all the points with you answers, it was not fair" Blaise said, "now, let's eat"

In the end, it was nice and I had a good time with my new housemates. I could see Harry and Ginny smiling at me; Ron was seething as I was having a good time. Draco was a gentleman and took care of me all the diner saying I was family and Malfoys take care of their own. I followed them to the dungeons and we arrived to the entrance to the dorms.

"So little one, are you ready to discover the Snake's lair?" Draco said and I laughed

"Yes, I was curious to see this." I said smiling

"Sly snake" Draco said and the portrait opened to show Severus talking with the first year.

"So, our new addition to our house arrived. Welcome to Slytherin Miss Snape." Severus said bowing. "You will see that here we have a dorm for year until the fifth year, after that everybody have an individual room. Miss Parkinson will show you your room."

"Thank you Professor Snape" I said and nodded to him.

"Good, this year will be challenging for all of us. With the truce some of the followers are angry and fled so please be carefully. Our heir is trying to reinstate the old costumes to our world; this is important not the blood we have on our veins. We can never know who is next to us as you can see we discovered the famous muggleborn of our school was a pureblood. Now try to rest as tomorrow you have a difficult day. Good night." Severus said, "Miss Snape, a word please."

I followed him to the entrance and he put a privacy charm on us. He hugged me and kissed my head.

"I will be here for you if somebody bother you. Tom is here also and I think my snakes are happy to have with us thinking about all the points you will give us this year." Severus said and I laughed

"They told me that and they were nice with me. How will I do with Tom?" I asked

"This was Dumbledore idea to have him near you because, as he said, you can tame Tom" Severus said smirking, "now, go to you room and I thing you have a surprise there so tell Pansy not to enter for tonight or she will be a little off after."

He kissed me again and took off the charm before leaving the common room. It was nice; there was a nice hearth with couches around, a corner with some chest tables and a bar with some snack and drinks on it. I could see the difference with the Gryffindor tower that was a little austere as its head of the house.

"So, what do you think about our dorms?" Blaise asked smirking

"Is nice and comfortable, I like it." I said

"What do you think about a little tour around? I could show you the rooms if you like." Blaise said into my ear.

"Blaise mate, I don't think is a good idea to do that," Draco said afraid and Blaise laughed

"Why? Because she is Snape's little sister? I can handle that," Blaise said and I was starting to get worry thinking about the surprise Severus told me was waiting for me. I was hoping that Tom was not waiting for me in my room because he would be listening at Blaise trying to hit on me.

"No mate, Hermione has a suitor who is formally courting her," Draco said and Blaise laughed

"Yes, but until they are engaged, she is free game. Whoever he is, he is not on the castle and I can woo her." Blaise said, "What do you think Hermione?"

"I think you need to listen to your friend. My intended is a powerful man," I said blushing

"But he is not here and I can try to win you over." He said smirking at me and I heard everybody gasped. I closed my eyes knowing what would happen now.

"Well, is you head after all but hell I would love to play a little" Tom said and Blaise gasped

"My Lord?" Blaise asked

"Yes, I'm formally courting Hermione Snape so I prefer if you stay away from her." Tom said and Blaise nodded, "she is my girlfriend and the headmaster is aware of this. I need my house to help to protect her because some of my former followers could try to harm her. Can I count with you?"

"We will be by her side as she is a snake now, she is our head of the house' sister and she is our heir's intended" Draco said, "She is also part of my family now."

"Good, now, we need to rest, come little one, I will show you the room." Tom said taking my hand and leading me to my room shocking everybody.

"Yes, they are like this and worst all the time just put silence blockers on your room as they forget to put the silence spells sometimes." I heard Draco saying and some of them groaned.

Tom was opening the door and I could see a very big room with silver walls and dark green carpet. It has a nice hearth with some couches around and four doors. I sat on the couch near the fire and Tom sat with me.

"So, do you like our rooms?" he asked

"Are you staying with me?" I asked and he nodded

"If you see the doors from the right to the left, you have our bathroom, office with a lab, the bedroom and an entrance to my office and classroom." Tom asked, "it was Dumbledore idea to have me here."

"I was thinking about this last night and I'm happy to know that you will be next to me." I said nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, is nice to know I will see you every day." Tom said closing his eyes, "now, I want to know if you want to hide our relationship or be public about me?"

"I don't want to hide this; I'm happy with you as my boyfriend and as my friends know about us so is your decision." I said and he smiled at me

"Dumbledore told me that he prefers us to be in a public relationship but to keep it calm on the great hall. Now, Orion and Naguini will be here on our room and I think Zeus was waiting for you." Tom said opening the bedroom door and our familiars entered the sitting room running, flying and gliding to my side.

Zeus was standing on the arm of the couch hooting softly at me as I petted him. Orion was lying on my side with his head on my lap purring softly and Naguini put her great head on my shoulder hissing to gain my attention so I petted her also. Tom was standing near the door smirking at me with a camera on his hand

"Nobody will believe it so I took a picture for you to show to your friends. Now little one, time to go to sleep." Tom said taking my hand, "and no, you are sleeping here"

Our familiars looked defeated and each one of them took a place near the fire and started to prepare for the night. It was funny to see Orion taking his place next to Naguini. Tom led me to our room and I found a nice room with a king size bed with silver and golden linen. I sat on the bed and I took off my shoes. Tom started to undress putting all his clothes into a bin next to the door. I was too tired and he helped me in the bed and held me close to him. He started to kiss my nape, licking my mark and I moaned with pleasure. He put his hand on inside my panties and started to rub my clit, testing if I was ready for our coupling. I buckled my hips against his hand and he chuckled.

"You are so wet for me love, always ready for me" Tom said pulling down my panties, "sorry love, but tonight I don't have the strength to play as always and I want you too much to wait until I claim you."

"I just want to feel you inside, just do it," I said moaning and I caressed his cock.

He pushed me on my back and opened my legs, putting them on his shoulders and entered me in one hard stroke. I was so ready for him and I started to move meeting his thrusts until I felt a powerful climax taking me to heavens and I yelled his name. We were holding each other and we fell sleep fast. The next morning I woke up with cold body next to mine and Tom complaining about annoying familiars who don't know their places. I sat up to discover Naguini and Orion sleeping next to me.

"I left to take a shower and I found them here. Hurry up we need to go to take breakfast." Tom said pulling me up. I groaned and I took my uniform to the bathroom. I woke up fully when I discovered a very nice tub and a gorgeous shower but I knew I had to be fast so I took a light shower and I got dress. I found Tom with my bag and I followed him into the common room to find my housemates glaring at me. Oups, we forgot the silence spells again.

"Hermione, I'm very happy to see you are happy but please for our sanity put the dam spells before you start to yell how big his cock is!" Draco said glaring at me and I blushed. "Is disturbing to see him like that, we are to see him as a cold heartless bastard, sorry My Lord, not like horny man."

"I'm sorry, I promise I will not forget again. Now let's go to eat and shocked the entire school as I will show up with my boyfriend." I said and they gasped

"Sir, are you going public with her?" Pansy asked and Tom nodded

"I'm courting her Pansy and I will try to marry her as soon as her brother let me so I will be public about this." Tom said, "Now follow me"

He took my hand and we walked to the great hall. Everybody was staring at the Slytherin house walking together behind Tom and me. It should be the first time that a house would arrive together for a meal. We entered the hall and everybody gasped. The Gryffindor table was in shock watching me walk holding Tom's hand and Harry just shook his head as Ginny was giggling madly. Ron was sulking on the end of the table and the other two houses just gaped at us. Tom pulled my chair and left to eat on the head table, talking with Severus and Remus. Dumbledore smiled at me and I felt all the stares on me.

"Try to eat, you have a man to take care of and you need your strength." Pansy said filling my plate with eggs and bacon. Draco was filling my cup with coffee and Teo was telling me about the first class, potions.

After we ate, I walked to the Gryffindor table to find half of them glaring at me. Harry pulled me down and I sat between him and Ginny.

"So how was your first night on the dungeons?" Harrys asked, "Are they treating you well?"

"It was nice; you already saw the common room. Is beautiful and we have everything we could want." I said, "We have a nice room with a perfect bathroom, a lab and an office." I said blushing

"We? You are sharing your room with somebody?" Lavander asked confused, "I thought after six year, the snakes had each one a room."

"Well, yes, but I have three familiars and …" I said stuttering and they understood.

"Is he sharing you room?" Ginny said eyes wide open.

"It was Dumbledore's idea and is nice to have him around" I said softly

"But she needs to remember to put silence spells, I dare to said our first year are scarred for life. "Come Mia, I will take you to potions," Draco said smirking.

"Wait, we will go with you," Harry said standing up and walking next to us.

I could see the teacher smiling as the saw the Gryffindors and the Slytherins walking together to their first class, talking and laughing about my lack of manners last night. We entered to the potions classroom to find everything ready for our brewing. Severus was standing near his desk, and glared to us to make us enter faster and sit waiting for his directions.

"As you may see everything is ready for class today. It will help some of you to make regrettable mistakes preparing the ingredients; a very smart person told me that during the summer. I wrote the instruction on the board and you have an hour to finish the potion. Somebody can tell me what this is?" Severus asked and Neville raised his hand, "yes, Longbotton?"

"Is the nervous relaxing, a potion to help with the after effect of the cruciatus curse." He said

"Yes, it is, our new teacher is trying to find a cure for the long last effects of this curse and we saw it could be good for you to know this potion, now begin." Severus said and he sat on his desk to grade papers.

After half an hour, he stood up and started to check the cauldrons, berating Ron for his disastrous potion and fixing some mistake Harry made. The surprise was to see him checking Neville's cauldron and nodded.

"It look like for the first time you made this correct. Ten potions to Gryffindor for a nice done potion Mister Longbotton." He said and he came near me, and muttered to my ear, "you were right and he needed a calm environment and the ingredients ready. Maybe you can help him learn how to do it."

"Thank you Sev, he just need some confidence," I muttered and he nodded.

"As always your potions is perfect Miss Snape, now bottle it and help the others." Severus said and everybody gasped

We ended the class and we went to charms where I won fifty points for my new house to the lions grieve. When we arrived to the hall for lunch, I was call the Slytherin princess and Draco sat near me laughing at my new name.

"Uncle will love this," Draco said and I chuckled

"I just moved from the Gryffindor princess to the Slytherin princess, sister of the head of the house," I said smirking

"And the girlfriend of the heir of Salazar Slytherin" I heard Tom said on my back, "come little one, I will walk you to your next class."

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I found myself falling sleep in Tom's arms feeling his lips on my neck. The next morning I woke up feeling something warm caressing my folds, I moaned with pleasure, and I realized that Tom's head was between my legs. I cast a silence spell and I caressed his blond hair as he started to lick my pussy. I buckled against his mouth and he entered me with his tongue drinking my juices and growling. After some minutes, I felt a tingle on my belly and I came hard. Tom moved to position himself over me and kissed me as he entered me and started to move making me yelled in his mouth. We were moving hard and fast and I felt he was reaching deep inside me touching my cervix every time he thrust inside. I was scratching his back with my fingers and he growled before speeding again making me yell with pleasure before coming hard followed by him. He leaned on my and kissed me softly. I smiled and caressed his face.

"I never felt this before kitten, nobody made me feel as good as you do" Tom said kissing my nose.

"Nobody made me feel like you do, I feel I can be myself and you understand me." I said and he nodded. "Join me for a shower?"

"Yes, little one, we need to prepare for the day and today is your first class with me." Tom said leading me to the bathroom.

After a hot shower, we got dress and we went to the common room to find Draco waiting for us. He walked with us to the great hall and I sat next to him to take breakfast while Tom went to the head table. I put some eggs and bacon in my plate and Draco poured some pumpkin juice into my cup. We heard a noise close and we realized that somebody was fighting on the Gryffindor table.

"She is a snake, what are you expecting from her? She will be following her master to his bed!" Ron yelled and Harry pushed him

"Stop talking about my sister like that!' Harry said and I saw Ginny slapping Ron hard

"You are an asshole and I'm embarrassed to be your sister" Ginny said, "I will write mother a letter about this!"

"don't you dare to do this!" Ron told her and I saw him walking over her trying to scared her but Harry was faster and punched him hard.

"Don't you dare to touch my girlfriend!" Harry yelled

"Enough!" Severus yelled, "We don't need this on the morning, Mr. Weasley you have a week detention with Mr. Filch and you lost fifty points. Mr. Potter you just won a hundred point for your loyalty to you friends. Now move you have classes soon."

I wanted to talk with Harry but we were getting late for our first class, DADA and I was nervous about this. We entered to the classroom and I sat next to Draco on the Slytherin side of the classroom. Harry was sitting with Neville and Ron sat alone on the back. Tom sat on his desk, looking at us, waiting for everybody to get on place before starting the class. After some minutes, I could see him getting impatient and I felt a wave of raw magic exploding in the room like a little bomb, startling us and silencing everybody.

"Good, now that I have your attention, we will start the class." Tom said, "I don't need to introduce myself I believe but you will address to me as Professor Riddle and I will not have anybody believing that he or she will have an especial treatment on my class. You have on your desk a new book for this year, it explains the different types of magic and how to use them and when to use them. We can classified the magic as Dark and Light but we can see them as defensive, offensive, healing, intrusive and transfiguration magic. Can somebody explain why we should do this?"

Everybody looked at him confused and I wave my hand, hoping he would see me. He smirked and nodded.

"Miss Snape, I was told you would wave your hand on the air with the answer ready, tell us why we need to stop thinking about magic like dark and light." Tom said smirking and I try not to feel hurt about his tone.

"The magic is not dark or light but the wizard or witch it is and their intentions for the spell. We can use aquamenti to stop a fire and we can use the same spell to kill somebody. The difference is always the intention." I said blushing

"As I was told, good answer, ten points to Slytherin. Now you will read the first chapter of the book and I want a two feet parchment on my desk at the end of the class; we will start the practice of new spells next class." Tom said opening our books with wandless and wordless magic before sitting on his desk to grade papers.

We read for an hour and I saw Harry frown at the book but he continued to write and in the end of the class, he had a good work done. I walked by his side and he told me he was impress about Tom skill as a teacher and he was looking forward for the next class. He went to his next class and I followed Draco to aritmancy. The class was interesting and we have some equation to solve to the next class. The homework was getting bigger as the days passed; after all, we were starting to get ready to take our Newts on the next year.

Lunch was fast and we have a free period after that before going to care of magical creatures where Hagrid was waiting for us with a huge grin on his face. I paled and I took Draco's hand trying to keep him cool.

"Hey you, I have a surprise for you. I found a little fellow and he is one of the kind as they are supposed to be extinct but he was living on the forest alone." Hagrid said, "You need to know that this little one is a very loyal one and he will chose only one master on his life. This one doesn't have a master and probably will stay alone. Be calm around him as he is a very powerful fellow. Come here buddy!"

We heard a noise on the back and we saw a very strange dog coming near us. When he arrived to the clearing, we could see that he had the head of an eagle and the back of a lion. He was a gryphon! We stared at him and he was studying us until he shrieked and started to run to our side, scaring half of the students and shocking the second half. Hagrid was far and he would not arrive on time to prevent the attack. Draco tried to help me but he was push away from me and I felt something hovering over me and nuzzling me softly. I opened my eyes and I saw the gryphon lying on the floor next to me hooting softly. I saw Tom running to my side and he stared at me before starting to laugh.

"What do you have with dangerous animals to make them fall for you like this?" Tom asked trying to get close to me before stopping as the gryphon was shrieking at him dangerously. "Maybe you need to calm him down a little?"

"Oh, yes" I said softly and I put my hand on the gryphon head caressing him, "little one, they are my friends, you can relax, he is my intended and he will not hurt me."

The gryphon looked at me and calmed down, sitting on my feet and waiting for an order. I petted him and he closed his eyes. Tom reached me and held me close kissing my head.

"I felt you were afraid and I ran to the clearing leaving my class with some library research." Tom said, "Hagrid, what were you thinking showing them a gryphon? You were lucky that he did not think she was in danger and killed somebody."

"Yes, you are right, I will take him to the forest now" Hagrid said approaching us and the gryphon moved behind me trying to hide from him, "oh, I think he chose a master."

"How is this possible to have three familiars?" I asked

"Actually four, you forget Naguini." Tom said and I looked at him confused. "She was hissing you name this morning while she was dreaming. I'm not angry with you is just that she was my familiar for so many years and she left me now for you."

"I'm sorry; I did not know this could happen." I said

"Is ok, just let go to put our new familiar in our room and we will have to tell the headmaster about this." Tom said kissing me softly and shocking the students looking at us. "Everybody go to your common room as the class is over."

We walked to our room, Orion, Zeus and Naguini were waiting for us, and they looked at the newest addition to our little family. The gryphon looked at them and started to jump around trying to play with Orion and forcing Naguini to glide faster as he wanted to roll her on the ground.

"Ah, we can see why he is the Gryffindor symbol. You need to choose a name for him love." Tom said and I nodded

"What do you think about Flush? His hair is a little flush on is back." I said and Tom laughed, "Do you like your new name?"

Flush looked at me and jumped into my lap nuzzling my neck and he hooted happy. Our familiars took they places near the fire and started to play while I sat with Tom on the couch. He put his head in my lap and I started to play with his hair.

"How do you feel love?" I asked him and he sighed

"After so many years, I got the job I wanted and I love it. I can explain how to handle magic and I feel everybody understand what I say. Albus is trying to organize an optional class for Magical traditions and this will help the halfbloods and the muggleborns to enter our world better." Tom said closing his eyes. "How do you feel about us now that everybody know we are together?"

"There is something that have to change because of this?" I asked and he beamed at me, "I mean, you are my boyfriend and this will not change because somebody else will talk about it."

"You don't have an idea about how much I love you," Tom said kissing me hard. We heard a knock, he groaned but went to open the door, and he found Draco looking smugly at us.

"Mini, we have some homework to do for Old Runes, want to work together?" he asked and I nodded so Tom let him enter our room and Draco sat next to me. "How many familiars do you have? How is possible to have more than one, you have three.

"Nope young Draco, she has four as Naguini decided she is her familiar now," Tom said sad and we heard a hiss. "Ah, ok sorry, Naguini said that they are our familiars not only yours."

"Is more interesting as I never hear a familiar could be shared, this talk about a true match of the owners." Draco said and I nodded

"I feel so good with Tom and we are happy," I said looking at Tom while he prepared some tea and cookies for us. "I never thought I could find somebody so compatible with me."

"Nice to hear that and I feel good that we can be together like this now" Draco said hugging me. "Did you chose the rune you want to work about it?"

"No, I have an idea but I'm not sure" I said

"I was thinking about Othala, rune of ancestral spiritual power, divine inheritance and earthly estate" Draco said and I nodded thinking it fit him nicely, "what do you thing when you try to relax and think about you magical side?"

"I think Knowledge", I said and he smiled, "when I entered this world I discovered so many new things and I loved to learned about them and this gave me knowledge and power."

"Interesting notion love" Tom said making us jump while he placed the tray with tea, sandwiches and some chocolates on the table. "The rune I chose in my year is Uruz"

"Let me see." Draco said looking at the runes translator, "oh dear! Life force, physical health, courage, organic structure, manifestation, formation, healing, vigor, endurance. We need stronger silence spells and some healing potion on the future"

"asshole, now let me for my rune, I like Ansuz, order, gods, Odin, transmission of intelligence, communication, reason, inspiration, language, breath, sound, origins of language, the Voice of the Universe, spell song, casting, chanting, ancestors, passing of the breath along the ancestral line, evolution of gods, speech, poetry, discussion of runes, memetic, semiotics, etymology, linguistics." I said, "Yes, I like this, now we eat and after that we will finish our work."

"Are you going to boss me around during the next two years?" Draco asked and Tom laughed

"Yes, is bossing me around, why did you expect this to be different for you?" Tom asked

"At least she is not bossing you on the halls," Draco said and I hide on Tom's side

"Give her sometime and she will do it" Tom said, "I'm getting use to the idea of having a girlfriend as I never had a relationship before."

"You are doing a good work love," I said eating a chocolate and petting Orion, "now, for the homework, if you like we can work together like this as we have the same classes."

"I will like this, now to work" Draco said and we started to work again while Tom took all the dishes to the little kitchen and started to clean them. "Is he cleaning the dishes?"

"Yeap, he is perfect." I said smiling, "I saw you have the book for herbology, we need to see the relationship between the black roses and the passion potions."

We continued to work like this for two hours while Tom sat and graded some papers. Soon it was time to go to dinner, we left the room together, and we walked to the great hall. I went to talk with my friends and I could see some of the Gryffindors still glaring at me. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus were happy to see me sitting a little on my old table.

"So how is life on the snake lair?" Dean asked smiling

"So far so good. I studied all the afternoon with Draco." I said and they laughed

"Yes, we can see that the smartest of our year together, that must be something to see." Seamus said, "We miss you in the tower"

"I know but you see, the first time I was sort, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but as I thought I was a muggleborn, I asked to be in Gryffindor. This time it did not let me choose," I said

"We know, in any case you needed to be there as you brother is the head of the house and you intended in the heir of the house." Neville said, "How are you Mione? Is he treating you nice?"

"Yes, he is nice and gentle with me, we can discuss and we try to find accord with the things we disagree." I said smiling

"We can see in your eyes that you are happy and that is the important thing for as." Ginny said

"And we are happy to see that Remus makes you brother happy as we are not losing so many points this year." Harry said and I laughed.

"Yes, they are good together, Sirius almost have a stroke when he found out. Remus snogged Severus in the Great Hall during breakfast. Albus was laughing for hours after that." I said and they laugh with me, "ok I will go to my table"

I was getting up when I heard Ron and Lavander getting closer, I was pushed hard, and I felt hurting my left wrist. It was painful and I had some tears on my eyes. Harry came to my side and helped me up and I saw Lavander smirking

"Oups, sorry I did not see you," Ron said sitting down.

I was crying softly thinking about my friend who hates me because I was different now and Harry hugged me helping me to the exit of the room. I hear somebody running on the hall and I saw some of my housemates around me with a worry face.

"What happened?" Pansy asked

"The asshole did not see her and she felt" Harry said angry, "I think she broke a wrist."

"Let's go to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey will take care of this" Teo said and we nodded.

Poppy told me to sit on a cot and she went to pick up a pain reliever while my old and new friends sat on the chairs near me. Poppy checked my arm and took her time to make a quick check up. She paled and she told me we needed to lake some test and he asked Pansy to go to the Hall and ask Severus and Tom to come as soon as possible. She told my friend she will take care of me and she told them to go to the common rooms. I would wait for my brother and boyfriend to come

Tom and Severus entered the room and sat near me waiting for poppy to come from her office. She said she needed some prescriptions and some minutes to calm down. I was worried and Tom took my hand while Severus stroke my head.

"It will be ok sis, we are here by you side and we will help you" Sev said, "I found you after all this years and I will protect you."

"Is just that she was so pale and she told me she never thought this could be possible for me and left me alone here." I said softly, "she told my friends to go to the common room."

"Just tell me how do you broke you wrist?" Tom asked

"Well I was standing up and Ron was sitting down and we just we bumped inadvertently so I fell." I said and they narrowed theirs eyes," it was an accident so don't do anything"

"An accident my ass, he did this on purpose to hurt you but I don't have a proof" Severus said shocking his head, "maybe I can write to Molly"

"Probably that could be a good idea as she will go bonkers," I said laughing.

Tom was in silence and just held me in his arms. He kissed me softly and I could see he was scared. I tilted his face and I could see his eyes tearing.

"Love, what is going on?" I asked softly

"Is just that Poppy is not telling us what is going on and I'm just imaging the worst." He said and I kissed his forehead

"Don't think, we will wait and she will come to tell us," I said

"Yes, I need to ask some questions and I want honest answers." Poppy said and I nodded. "Do you feel different on the last days? Change of you taste, dizziness, change of you mood?"

"Not really, I'm a little tired and I'm eating more but is all" I said

"Ok, tell me what do you use as contraception method?" Poppy asked noting everything on the charter

"Well, we do the charm and I'm on the potion" I said and Poppy and Severus paled, "why?"

"Because the charm will cancel the potion and will not work at all sister" Severus said closing his eyes and I started to count on my head. This was not possible

"When was you last period Hermione?" Poppy asked and I shook my head, "I will cast the pregnancy spell and we will confirm if this is possible or not. She pointed her wand to my belly and said the spell. A blue light appeared and we sighed. "Ok, we need you to start taking caring of you better and Severus will brew some potion for you. Your curriculum will be modified and you will need to speak with Albus about this."

We started to talk about the pregnancy when Remus entered the room running and I could see that he was rather sick. Severus went to his side and helped him to the bed next to mine. A second later Remus was vomiting on a bin with Severus holding him. Poppy just shook her head and waited until he felt better.

"Just asking, did you take any kind of contraceptive?" Poppy asked my brother and Remus

"What for Poppy? We are both males," Severus said

"You are wizards, you fool!" poppy said angry, "Male pregnancy is possible and Remus as a werewolf is extremely fertile. Just let me check.

And for the second time she casted the spell and we saw a blue light over Remus's stomach. He was sitting by my side and I was hugging him as we cry together. Tom was pale and Severus was in shock. Our babies will have the same age and we will be pregnant together.

"I don't know what to say. A student and a teacher pregnant. Two teachers becoming fathers. You need to bond as soon as possible to prevent this babies for be born out of wedlock. Albus and Minerva will go crazy after this." Poppy said preparing all the potions for us. "Severus I have these potions for the first days but you need to brew more and to brew a calm draught for Remus as the hormones will hit him strong and he will be very emotional"

"Oh Lord, how I will survive this" Severus said and Tom clasped his shoulder

"We need to make a team and we will survive the pregnant ones." Tom said helping me up, "is her wrist ok?"

"It was broken and I fixed it. Take her to rest and I want to see you all here in a month. Now go" Poppy said

We went to our room and I we find all my friends waiting for me on the common room. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Luna were waiting for us on the Slytherin dungeon. I could see they were talking with my new housemates and that were drinking some pumpkin juice. They saw us arrive and I sighed knowing they would want to know.

"Ok, everybody, this information needs to rest quiet for the moment as we need to make some preparation before this become a public knowledge." Severus said and everybody nodded. "not everybody know this but Professor Lupin is my mate and we are together"

Everybody looked at him and gasped, the head of the Slytherin house dating a Gryffindor, a werewolf Gryffindor. They nodded and Severus smirked

"Now, Remus had to go to the infirmary as he was sick and we just discovered that he is pregnant. We are having a boy." Severus said proud and I heard Harry yelping and running into Remus arms to hug him happy.

"Remus, I'm so happy for you," Harry said happy. "Professor Snape, congratulations, just take care of him, he is like a father for me"

"I will Mr. Potter, he is carrying my son and we are happy." Severus said smiling and taking Remus into his arms.

The girls were smiling and giggling and the boys looked concerned. They never though male pregnancy was possible and Draco looked pale. I looked at Tom and he was smiling at me.

"Hermione, what Poppy said to you? Why she wanted to talk with Professor Snape and Professor Riddle?" Harry asked

"Well, we learned that you don't mix potion and charm because they will cancel each other" I said and everybody paled. "We are having a little boy"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled hugging me and spinning me around, "I'm having a nephew!"

"Calm down Harry and let me sit." I said smiling at him

"Do you need help form us sir?" Draco asked

"Yes, we can be near her all the time and people will be hard on her." Tom said, "She will take her Newts soon to prevent problems and she will need your help to handle the whispering and everything."

"We will there for her sir" Neville said, "she is our friend

"We will protect her" Greg said, "she is a good friend, a part of our house, the head of our house's sister, the mate of the heir of our house and now she in carrying the new heir of our house."

"We will protect her as we protect ours," Draco said aloud and they stood facing as and bowing to me.

I was in shock as I never expected this to happen. I had my old friend and my new ones by my side ready to help me in this new adventure. My brother will have a baby with his mate and we will have to bind soon. I was tired and Tom told them I needed to rest so we said goodbye and we went to our room.


	5. Truth

I don't own Harry Potter

Vol POV

I was reading on the couch while Mia sleep with our familiars. She begged me to let them take a nap with her. I found a good book about the unforgivables and I was trying to see if I could use it with the oldest students. I heard somebody knocking and I found the golden boy on our step.

"Sir, do you think I can talk with Hermione?" Potter asked.

"She is sleeping now but you can come later." I said ad he shook his head.

"This is really important" he said and I sighed.

"She will be not happy but you can try to wake her up. She is in our bedroom." I said nodding and giving him place to enter.

He opened the door and gasped waving me to come. I looked inside and I saw Mia sleeping on her back with Naguini wrapped around her side, Orion pressed against her belly, Zeus sleeping on the bedhead and Flush stretched along her side with his head at her feet. They were sleeping happily and I did not know how to do to wake her up without bothering our familiars. I saw Zeus opening his eyes and I knew we had problems; he screeched and the others woke up hissing and growling at us.

"Her friend need to talk with her." I said and they calmed down. Orion went to her side and nuzzled her cheek while purring softly. She opened her eyes and smiled at the little cat.

"Orion, I wanted to sleep." Mia said and sat on the bed. "Harry? Are you ok?"

"Non Mione, I need to talk with you." Potter said closing his eyes.

"Love can you leave us alone?" Mia asked and I nodded waving our familiars to come with me.

Her POV

Harry sat on my bed looking at the floor and not daring to look into my eyes. I knew something bad was happening and I did not know how to ask him so I waited until he started to talk.

"You are a sister to me and I need to tell you something difficult. I've been a terrible person for the last months but today I found out that I was not the only one; that if I talked with Ginny all the pain could be prevented." Harry said with his eyes full of tears.

"You found out that you are not in love with her anymore?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes and that I was in love with somebody else but I was scared of hurting her so I pretended to be her boyfriend." He said

"That is why you are no so into kissing each other like before. What did you discover?" I asked

"She is not in love with me anymore and she did the same thing." He said.

"So actually you are both pretending to be together while dating somebody else. Do you want me to help you to talk with her?" I asked caressing his arm.

"Could you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Zeus?" I said and the big eagle entered my room. "I need you to give a message to a friend and do not hurt her."

I wrote a small message telling Ginny to come to my room and Zeus left the room. I told Tom that we were waiting for her and ten minutes later she was with us.

"Hi, do you want to talk with me? Harry? Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"No Ginny, I'm not ok." Harry said. "We need to talk and I asked Hermione to help us."

"Tell me what is going on." Ginny said trembling.

"I was not honest with you for the last four months. I see you like a sister not like a girlfriend anymore."" Harry said closing his eyes.

"Is the same for me Harry but everybody expected us to be together." Ginny said, "I found somebody who loves me and I love him. I did not wanted to hurt you."

"I know, I feel the same, I found somebody also and when I saw you this morning with him, I realized that we were making a big mistake." Harry said holding Ginny on his arms. "So, are we ok?"

"You are my brother and I will not be angry because you are happy. Just tell me who is this person or is a certain snake who caught your eyes?" Ginny asked and I laughed, this was so funny. All the Gryffindor were dating snakes now.

We heard the door opening and Tom entered with Draco and Blaise. Blaise sat next to Ginny and Draco sat between Harry legs caressing his legs. Tom came to my side and smirked.

"I thought this gentlemen needed to be here." Tom said

"How did you know about this?" Harry asked.

"Ah young Potter, when you have four familiars that love to investigate the castle is easy to know and when you are a good friend with the ghosts, you would know everything." Tom said and we saw Severus entering our room with Remus.

"Good, before today a chance to see a lion dating a snake was minimal and now we have four couples. Who wants to go out for a meal on Hogsmeade?" Severus said and everybody cheered. "Good, we can go now as I told Albus we were leaving for the evening."

"Sev, how did you know?" I asked smirking.

"Easy. Draco was snogging his boyfriend on the astronomy tower last night and Blaise was hiding his witch this morning on his room." Severus said smirking and Harry was blushing. "I just waiting to see Black when he will hear about his godson dating a Malfoy."

"Thank you godfather for making this easier on me." Draco said sulking.

"Don't be a spoilsport Draco, he just made my school years a living nightmare." Severus said and Remus kissed his neck.

"Love, we talked about that." Remus said on his ear and Severus nodded. "Let's go have a good time outside. Ah, Harry are you using a charm, don't you?"

"We can talk later about that." Harry said blushing.

"Oh shit, that is why Draco was so paled when you talked about our baby." Severus said. "Sat on the fucking bed now! All of you!"

Ginny, Draco and Harry sat on the bed and Severus started to chant the spells. The spell as pink on Ginny, blue on Harry and white on Draco. Draco was pale again and Ginny was holding Blaise hard.

"How I'm going to tell this to my mother?" Ginny asked

"How I'm going to say this to my father?" Draco said.

"Mother will kill me" Blaise said.

"Remus, will you help me with Sirius?" Harry asked and Remus nodded.

"Well, now we have something to celebrate." Tom said pushing everybody to the floo. "We will help you with the problems"

We entered to the restaurant and everybody smiled at us until they saw the couples. Severus was holding Remus's hand, Blaise was leading Ginny with his hand on her lower back, Draco was dragging Harry to a nice table and I was walking with Tom slowly while he caressed my back. We sat on the table and ordered our food. We were having fun when the door opened and Sirius entered the restaurant with a nice blond on his arm.

"Harry what are you doing here on weekday?" Sirius asked

"He is with me Sirius." Remus said and Sirius nodded.

"Do you have something to tell me godson?" Sirius asked and Harry blushed. "Well the last time I saw you, you smelled like the Malfoy boy so I can see that you finally talked with Ginny about this and she told you she was dating Zambini?"

"You are not angry with me?" Harry asked.

"Well if Remus can date Severus and Hermione is dating Tom, I can handle two more couples and well, I want to introduce you to Selena Feldman." Sirius said blushing. "Selena this is Harry."

"You can sit with us if you want." Tom said and they nodded sitting next to Harry. "We have some news here."

"I'm expecting a boy Sirius" Remus said and Sirius smirked.

"Good job Severus" he said and Severus smirked.

"Sirius, I'm expecting a girl, Mum will kill me" Ginny said in Blaise arms.

"No, she will pamper you and just be shock with your beau but everything will be ok." Sirius said.

"Sirius, I'm expecting a boy." Harry said closing his eyes.

"Come here and give me a hug" Sirius said "Well I need to say something. Selena is pregnant also and we are having a girl."

"Way to go Sirius!" Remus said shaking his hand.

"More news, Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Well, a boy" I said smiling and Sirius looked at Tom who was smiling softly.

"I never thought you would be a father." Sirius said

"I never dreamt I could be a father but I'm happy having her in my life and our baby will be loved." Tom said and everybody smiled. "What about a big party for the bonds?"

"Could be a good idea." Selena said and Sirius kissed her hand.

"Yes, we need to tell Albus and your parents about this. I will ask for a meeting tomorrow." Severus said.

"Good, now let's eat and have a good time." Sirius said and we started to eat planning our ceremony.

That night I was so tense that Tom offered a massage to help me calm down. He send our familiars to the sitting room and I lay naked on my belly while he put some oil on my back. His hands felt great on my back and legs and he put a lot of attention on my ass. I was in heaven feeling his fingers caressing my back and I was dozing off when I felt him opening my legs and thrust hard inside me making me yelp.

"You ass, I was almost t sleep." I scream while he sucked my neck.

"I'm sorry, it was too much for me to feel your soft skin under my fingers and your smell was killing me," he said pumping hard and pining me to the mattress. "Oh Merlin you are so tight!"

"Fuck, the silence spell" I said before I said the spell and I started to move against his hips, meeting every thrust. His cock felt so good and it was so hot to feel his weigh over me pinning me and not letting me move. He was moving hard and he circled my clit making me climaxed hard. He pulled out and turned me to my back and entered me again putting my legs on his shoulders. "Oh Merlin, you are so good, I love to feel you filling me like this."

"Come with me Mia!" Tom yelled and I followed him screaming his name.

The next morning we ate at the common room and I could see my friends nervous about the meeting. Tom told them he would help them but they just nodded. Ginny was in Blaise arms and he was caressing her back. Harry was holding Draco telling him to be calm. At ten, we went to the ROR for the meeting.

Arthur and Molly were talking with Sirius and Selene while the Malfoy were talking with the Zambini. Everybody stopped talking when we entered the room and we sat on the couches. Harry next to Draco, Ginny next to Blaise, I was in Tom lap and Albus took a chair.

"We asked you to come because your children have news for you." Albus said.

"Ginny is there something you need to tell us?" Arthur said looking at his daughter hand's holding Blaise' one.

"We talked with Harry and we realized that we were together because everybody expected that from us." Ginny said, "He is like a brother to me."

"I feel the same, I don't love her as a mate. She is a good sister and one of my best friends." Harry said.

"So you stayed together to make us happy?" Moly asked and they nodded. "We want you to be happy together or not."

"Thank you mum" Ginny said.

"Blaise, are you dating Miss Weasley?" Marcos Zambini asked.

"She is my girlfriend father and I would love to marry her." Blaise said and Helena Zambini beamed at him.

"She is so lovely. Molly we need to talk about their wedding." she said and Molly came to her side and they started to talk.

"So, do you have something to tell us?" Marcos said looking at his son.

"Well, we did not know that you cannot combine potion and charms so we are expecting a little girl." Blaise said holding Ginny between his arms protecting her.

"A baby girl!" Molly and Helena yelled taking Ginny from his arms and carrying her to a side to ask her questions about her pregnancy and give her some advices. One couple was easy to sell, now it would be interesting.

"Draconis, if you are sitting here, next to the golden boy and holding his hands, maybe you have something to tell us to?" Lucius Malfoy said icily.

"Well, I did not know that if you are a wizard you need to use charms with you male partner." Draco said blushing.

"So?" Lucius asked again.

"A boy" Draco said closing his eyes waiting to be told that he was disowned for impregnating the golden boy.

"My baby is having a baby!" Narcisa Malfoy yelled, "Harry come, I need to tell you how you need to handle your pregnancy, the Malfoy pregnancies are hard."

"Ok" Harry said and Narcisa took him to a couch and I could see the matriarch hugging a very surprise Harry while talking fast.

"Well son, I hope you are ready for you wedding as your boy cannot be born out of wedlock" Lucius said before pulling Draco into his arms. "Finally you found some balls to claim you wizard boy."

"You knew?" Draco asked.

"Everybody knew." Lucius said chuckling.

"I have news too" Sirius said and everybody stopped talking. "We are expecting a little girl."

"Congratulations cousin" Narcisa said smiling and Sirius smiled back.

"Now you will finally settle down Sirius" Molly said and we laughed.

"We have news too" Remus said and everybody look at him. "We are having a boy"

"Congratulations old friend" Lucius said clasping Severus's shoulder. "For you too Remus. I never saw my friend so happy."

"We need to organize a nursery, our house will be busy this year." Severus said.

"Yes and we need to organize the bonding also" Sirius said.

"We also need to organize the naming of the new heir of the Slytherin house." Tom said behind me and putting his hand on my belly.

"What?" The Weasley, the Malfoy and the Zambini asked.

"Hermione is pregnant with my son" Tom said kissing my neck and everybody gaped at us.

"You are having a son?" Marcos Zambini asked.

"Yes, she made the same mistake as Ginny." Tom said making circles on my belly. "We planned to organize the bonding together at the castle."

"It could be a good idea." Albus said, "I will organize chambers for the newly wed couples and everything will be all right."

"Just tell us what you need and we will take care of the chambers. The heirs of this ancient families deserve the best." Lucius said.

"No we need to celebrate." Marcos said and we will toast for the beginning of a new era.


	6. Talking about our babies

I don't own Harry Potter

Her Pov

The bindings were nice and to our luck Ronald refused to go so we did not have any problem with them. The only thing was Luna and Neville bonding at the same time with us as she was pregnant with a little boy. Some days after the weddings, Albus showed us a room for the pregnant ones as he called us, a place to rest and to prepared our Newts in peace or just to relax. In the last week, we spent most of our time there. Selene moved to the castle as Sirius was teaching to fly and coaching the quiditch teams now.

"Hermione, how are you feeling today?" Selene asked.

"Better, the morning sickness are hard to handle but I hope Poppy will have a solution soon. What about you?" I asked.

"Sirius is helping me but I'm ok." Selene said.

"Sel, do you think that we could use this room to take care of our babies after they are born. It could be easy to do it together." Harry said and we nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore told me that we will be able to use this room for that and that we will have some elves to help us." Ginny said.

"Lucius is sending some furniture for our babies soon." Harry said.

"Yes, Severus told me about that." Remus said.

"How are you handling the issue of Severus as your alpha?" Luna asked Remus.

"Well, I guess my wolf submitted to him after I got pregnant because he is too happy of our dominant mate." Remus said blushing.

"Just remember the silence spell next time you arse." Harry said and we laughed. "Can you imagine our shy friend yelling his mate to pinned him against the wall and thrust harder? Not a thing I wanted to hear."

"Remember that next time you ask Draco to ravish you on the astronomy tower." Luna said and we laughed.

"So everything is ready now and we are more or less on the same month." Harry said. "Who is the first on her due date?"

"I guess is me." Ginny said.

"I'm the second." Selene said.

"I'm the third." Luna said.

"I will be next." Harry said.

"I'm the next one." Remus said.

"I'm just in time with Remus." I said and we sat on the table where our food was ready.

Poppy entered the room and brought some potion for us to take before our lunch. She gave some pain potions to Harry and Remus, some vitamins for Selene, a potion for headache to Ginny and some sickness potion for Luna. I looked at her confused and she nodded to me.

"The potion is not working with you and I need to make some test before trying a new solution." Poppy said and I nodded. She pulled her wand and ran some new test gasping at the result. "Look at this and you will understand why the potion was not working."

I looked at the wall and I saw two little babies in the big wall. One was suckling his thumb while the second was holding him close, like protecting him. I was in awe and I felt some tears running down my cheeks. She made a copy of the picture and gave it to me.

"I have these stronger potions for you. You have the picture to show Tom that you are expecting two little boys." Poppy said smiling at me.

I nodded taking the potions and I went to the door opening and moving outside the room. I walked to our chambers and I found Tom grading some papers. I entered the room and I went to the couch sitting on it, trying to find a way to tell the news to him. Tom looked at me confused and came to my side trying to see if something was wrong.

"Love, everything is ok?" Tom asked caressing my head. "Is our little one bothering you?"

"Not really Tom." I said looking down. "Poppy found the reason for the potion luck of action on me."

"What is happening love? I don't like to see you suffering like this." Tom said.

"Well, she gave me this little picture for you to see." I said giving him the picture.

He took the paper and looked at it trying to understand what he was looking at. I could see him wondering, then counting and beaming at his sons. He took me into his arms and kissed me hard. I was crying softly while he was snogging me senseless.

"I'm so happy love." Tom said softly. "We will have to little ones and they will be so nice." Tom said.

"Are you happy?" I asked and he nodded.

"More than happy, our babies will have each other and will be loved by their parents." Tom said. "So we need to prepared everything for them."

"I think Harry will tell Cissa and she will buy everything we could need." I said and he nodded.

"How is your study time?" Tom asked.

"I will be able to pass my Newts before the start of my seventh month and I will enjoy my last months of my pregnancy." I said and he nodded. "Would you mind if I decided not to study further at the moment and enjoy our sons?"

"You are intelligent and I would love to see you using your brains but it could be good to wait until our sons are older to do this." Tom said. "We have enough money and I will be working here so we don't need you to work."

"Thank you Tom." I said kissing him softly and he growled at me.

"We need to be carefully now love." Tom said into my ear.

"I'm in my fourth month love." I said pushing him on the coach and opening his robes while he pulled out his wand and vanished our clothes to our room.

He kissed me hungrily while and pinched one of his nipples making him growl louder. I nibble my way to his cock and took him on my mouth licking the precum on his dick. He was so tasty and I knelled between his leg bobbing my head and caressing his balls softly. He was saying my name in soft whimpers while I ravished him until he opened his eyes and looked at me with fire on them. I shivered and he pulled me to the couch settling me on my knees and thrust inside my pussy. I was yelling how much I love to feel his big cock and he was slamming against me until we fell together over the edge and he carried me to our room to nap for a while.

Some time later, I woke up alone on our bed and I found a red rose near me. He was grading his papers and told he would be soon at our chambers. I prepared a nice diner and I sat on the couch to read a book about birth while our familiar napped around me. Orin was bigger and loved to sleep near Naguini. Flush was really big and looked scary sometimes but he was so soft with me. Zeus was very protective of me and would scare anyone who dare to approach too much.

"Love, I hope you were not bored." Tom said putting his robes on the chair.

"Nope, I was reading a little, I prepared a nice diner for us and out four familiars kept me company." I said and he nodded.

"They are nice." Tom said and our familiars went to his side hoping to be petted. He caressed them and they left our room to find a better place to play. "I guess we need to talk about baby's name as we need two now."

"I have some ideas." I said leading him to the table. "I hope you like the food."

"It will perfect as usual." Tom said serving us some orange juice.

"I made some salad with salmon." I said and he nodded.

"You need to eat light to feel comfortable." Tom said. "Ok, I'm reading some books about pregnancy so I can help you a little."

"Thank you love." I said taking a piece of salmon and feeding him.

"Is nice to see how good we are together." Tom said. "How are our friends?"

"Well Harry and Remus are having some pains so Poppy gave them some potions. Luna, Ginny and Selene are good. Poppy gave a new potion and the dizziness is gone now." I said and he nodded. "So for the name, I was thinking about Xavier Severus and Caleb Thomas."

"They are good names and I agree with your choice." Tom said. "What about godparents?"

"I was hoping Severus and Ginny for Xavier and Lucius and Cissa for Caleb." I said and he nodded.

"What about Harry?" Tom asked.

"Well he could be the godfather of our third child?" I said and he chuckled.

"This is your way to tell me that you are expecting me to give you more children after these two? How Slytherin of you." Tom said and I blushed.

"I always dreamt about a big family, maybe five or six children. I was an only child." I said blushing and he laughed again.

"Ok, but not an uneven number. I don't want one to be alone." Tom said kissing my hand. "Good let's go to rest."

The next morning, I told my friend that I would be a stay at home mum for the moment and they looked at me shocked. They wanted to know why and I told them about needing time to bond with my sons and about my family project so Harry was laughing asking me if I wanted to shadow Molly having mire babies than her and I blushed.

Over the next month, I would go every day to our meeting room and we would prepare the nursery and help Harry and Remus with their pains. At five months, Remus was bigger and Harry was having some problems with his newly found twins. Cissa and Lucius were so happy that they were spoiling him rotten and we laughed about it all the time.

"So Harry, what's new today?" Remus asked.

"Shut up, how many time Severus shagged you last night and how could you forget the silence spell again?" Harry said piss of.

"The same as you when Draco started to shag you last night." Remus said chuckling and I shook my head. "What about our friend here. What did you do to Tom to make him yelled like that?"

"I'm not telling you my secrets." I said smirking and they laughed.

"Just tell us so we can do that to our mates." Luna said.

"Well, a nice lubrication and relaxing spell and he was good for my little finger to play with him." I said and they beamed at me.

"I cannot understand how you are able to handle him like this? he is so powerful but with you is like he is so tame." Ginny said and Selene nodded.

"Could be a good idea to see how Sirius would react to that." Selene said tapping her chin.

"Let's do something, we will try tonight and we will compare their reactions tomorrow." Remus said and we nodded.


	7. First one

I don't own Harry Potter

Her Poc

I woke up alone and very sated after a night of games and I sat on the bed caressing my big belly. At almost nine months with twins, it was big. Severus gave me a nice salve to apply every night and Tom loved to do it so my skin was not itchy. I stood up and I went to the bathroom, taking a nice shower and choosing a nice summer dress. I had passed my Newts and I was waiting for the result to arrive. Tom had a deal with Severus and Remus and he was counting with having them and his assistants for a day. He had a lot of disgusting things on his mind for them. On their part, they had already plan a very nice diner for him to cook. I was allowed to help him but not to cook. When I entered our sitting room, Tom was there drinking a cup of tea while he read the paper.

"You had a letter from the ministry, I guessed they sent you the scores." Tom said trying to sound unconcerned.

"I think you are right, let me drink my coffee before I read the letter." I said sitting down and taking my cup.

I could see that he was nervous and I smirked thinking about my scored and how I would laugh if he'd had to cook muggle styles for us. After some minutes, I opened the letter and I coughed softly.

"So?" he asked.

"How was your scored in charms?" I asked and he nodded.

"110 %." He said.

"120%" I said; "Transfiguration?"

"105%" He said closing his eyes

"130%." I said "Herbology?"

"98%?" He asked.

"115%. Astronomy?

"None as I did not take it. 125% in potions." He said.

"140% in potions and 135% in arithmancy." I said and he shook his head.

"125% and 100% in history of the magic." He said.

"125% in history, 130% in alchemy and 115% in ancient runes." I said and he grumbled.

"89% in alchemy and 110% in ancient runes. But I have 145% in DADA." He said proud.

"Well, 156% in DADA and 125% in muggles studies." I said sipping some tea and he groaned in defeat. "So, ready for a nice diner?"

"Will you help me?" He asked softly and I nodded.

"I made a deal myself with them and they lose so I will be able to help you." I said and he looked at me confused. "I told them that I would beat Severus's record in potions."

"My little one." He said before kissing me. "How Caleb and Xavier and doing today?"

"They are calm this morning; I guess they are still sleeping after all the movement last night." I said standing up.

"Are you leaving?" Tom asked.

"I promise the others to be in the nursery after I took breakfast. Harry is having a very bad time now. Severus is trying to help but the pregnancy is too much for his body." I said and he nodded.

"Who could guess that the next Malfoy's heirs would be half Potter?" He asked and I laughed. "Or that I would have the best mate of all."

"I will see you later, try to be nice with the students." I said leaving the room.

He was having a hard time with some of the girls and boys as they were panting after him so he was giving some detentions for things as to breath to hard. I opened the door and I found Harry with Remus inside. They smiled at me and I sat next to them.

"So, did you get them?" Remus asked and I nodded giving him the parchment.

"Oh dear, was he angry?" Harry asked.

"No, just worried about having to cook." I said and they nodded.

"Tell him that he can pay a nice restaurant for the band and this will be ok." Severus said entering the room and giving Harry a vial. "Harry, this will help you will your back."

"Thank you, I was not able to sleep last night. At least is only two weeks now." Harry said massaging his back.

"Does your back hurt so much?" I asked and he nodded. "Is coming in waves and stops for some minutes before starting again?"

"Yes, is like that, why?" Harry asked wincing.

"You are in labor you arse." I said, "Severus called Draco and Poppy. Remus help me preparing the bed."

Harry was nervous and Draco arrived quickly. He went to Harry's side and helped him to sit on the bed while Poppy transfigure clothes into a robe. She told us to leave but Harry took my hand hard and told her that I would stay on the room to help him. Draco nodded and I stood next to Harry's head.

"Harry, you are almost fully dilated. I will cast a cleansing spell to be ready for the birth but I need you to relax. Even if your magic allows you to be pregnant, the birth is something unnatural for your body so it will try to stop it." Poppy said and Harry nodded. "It can be painful but I will try with some numbing spells."

"Thank you Poppy, ahh, this is harder." Harry said wincing.

"They will be like that now as you are arriving to the pushing part." Poppy said preparing everything she could need. "Did you chose the names?"

"Yes, the boy will be Orion Draco and the girl will be Carina Hermione. The godparents for Orion will be Tom and Hermione and for Carina will be Sirius and Selena." Harry said and cringed.

"Oh dear, you are ready to push, somebody here wants to meet you; Harry, this will be difficult but try to listen my voice. Now push!" Poppy said and Harry yelled in pain.

"Love, I know it hurts but you are strong enough." Draco said and Harry growled at him.

"You are not touching me again." Harry yelled as another contraction hit him hard and he pushed. "I want this over now."

"Good one, I see a blond head here." Poppy said and Harry pushed again. We heard him yelling hard and a baby was crying. "Orion is here."

"Oh love, he is beautiful." Draco said taking the little baby from Poppy's hand and placing him on Harry chest. "He has your eyes and my hair."

"He looked like you." Harry said kissing Orion. "I think Carina is ready to come, oh merlin."

"At least your body understood what to do now." Poppy said. "Push Harry she is almost out."

"This is too much." Harry said before starting to push again.

"I see dark hair now." Poppy said and two minutes later Carina was outside and Draco took her into his arms.

"She had your hair and my eyes." Draco said "She is very similar to my mother."

"She is a beauty too." Harry said. "Hermione, do you want to take Orion?"

"Yes, come little one." I said kissing his head and I held him close to me.

"Thank you Hermione, I felt your strength during the birth." Harry told me and I nodded.

"You are my brother." I said kissing his head. "Good, I will go to my room as I know that Tom must be waiting for me. Try to rest and call me if you'd need me."

I walked to my room to find Tom with the diner ready. He was pacing around the room looking at the clock and muttering. I sat on the table and he looked at me smiling.

"I was worried." He said sitting down. "Where were you?"

"Harry had the babies and he wanted me there. Orion and Carina are beautiful. We are the godparents of Orion." I said and he nodded.

"I bought some presents for them." Tom said starting to eat. "So, who is next?"

"I guess Ginny, Selena after Luna, hopefully us and Remus." I said rubbing my belly. "I so uncomfortable to sleep now." I said and he nodded.

"A little longer love and we will have our little ones with us not letting us sleep." Tom said.

"Well, I will have some help for some of the elves for the nights." I said "Hoq do you feel about this?"

"Curious, nervous, confused sometimes but happy." Tom said and I nodded. "Also I'm worried because we don't know were is the mad woman and her fellow mad men."

"Kinsley said that they don't have any clue abou her on the last weeks." I said and he nodded. "we need to be carefully and I will not leave the castle for the next months."

"Good, now you need to rest so come I will give you a massage and you will be able to sleep." Tom said leading my to our room.


	8. Note

Hi. my computer just broke. I will come back with more chapters as soon as I can. Sorry


End file.
